Kili's Promise
by idrylla
Summary: Kili promised his brother he would always be with him. But Kili dies, leaving Fili alone and king of Erebor. However, Fili finds that his brother found a most unexpected way to keep his promise. The birth of his brother's child would change Fili's life forever and for the better.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, we really shouldn't have done it," Tauriel said.

"I know," Kili ran a hand over her soft hair. "Do you regret it?" he asked suddenly.

She lifted her head and looked into his dark eyes. "No! Of course not. Never will."

He smiled and she laid her head back onto his chest. Her fingers played with the soft curls of dark hair that covered his broad chest. She listened to his heart beating strongly in her ear.

"Neither will I," he whispered.

A few short hours later, Kili left for the mountain with his brother and his kin. They had said their goodbyes. Tauriel was going her way, to search for Legolas and Kili was going to the mountain to reclaim his homeland. Tauriel hoped Legolas would forgive her for not following him. She looked once more towards the dwarves. He was there. His brother's arm was around his shoulder and they were walking together and laughing. His brother seemed like a good man. She smiled at the sight of them. She whispered a good luck to them both then she turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to you all for following the story. I have it mostly written, so I plan on being able to post new chapters on a regular basis. And for the obligatory disclaimer. I will not post this again: I do not own The Hobbit (unless you count the owning a copy of the DVD) nor do I make any money off of writing my crazy little stories. Thanks again to you all! I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

"Kili! No!" Fili shouted, but there was nothing he could do. He had already taken an arrow and a sword for Kili and now Kili took two arrows for him. Fili crawled to his brother's body. His own pain was forgotten. He needed to be with Kili. When he finally reached him, he laid his head on Kili's. Kili's breathing was ragged.

"I'm sorry," Fili cried.

"No need to be sorry," Kili whispered. "We're together. That's all that matters now."

"Yes, we're together." The pain in Fili's body burned. He ignored it and threw his arm around Kili's neck.

"You can't get rid of me so easily," Kili tried to laugh, but coughed instead. Blood came out of his mouth. The end was near. "We've had a great adventure, haven't we?"

"Yes," Fili said. "The best." He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't. The pain was too much. "Do you remember when we were just young dwarflings, how in the evenings, we would sit around the fire with mother and Uncle Thorin?" He felt Kili nod his head, ever so slightly. "Thorin would tell us stories and mother would sing? We would laughed. We were surrounded by love."

"Yes," Kili whispered. "Yes, I remember. Those were the best of times."

Fili felt Kili's arm drop away from his.

"I'm sleepy now," Kili said. "Good night, my brother."

"Good night," Fili whispered back. "Sleep well." He closed his eyes and relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. Very dark. He was alone. Fili threw out his arms, reaching for anything. Anything to give him perspective of his surroundings, but he felt nothing. "Kili!" he shouted, but there was nothing. Only his own voice, muted in the blackness. He started to panic. His breathing became quick. "Kili! Thorin!" he cried. He was really in a panic now. Then he realized he was breathing and it didn't hurt. Was this death? He was glad not to be in pain, but he didn't like being alone in the darkness. He hoped Kili wasn't feeling the same way - alone.

Was that his eyes? Were they tricking him? Was he really seeing a light? He wasn't sure if it was real or not, but it didn't matter. Anything had to be better than this blackness. He went to it and it grew bigger and brighter. There was something in the middle of the light. He got closer. Not a something, a someone! Two someone's! Fili ran.

"Kili! Kili!" he cried out, but Kili held out his hand to stop him.

"No Fili, not yet," Kili said.

Fili stared in disbelief. He looked to the other figure.

"Uncle!" he tried to move to him, but Thorin also put his hand out.

"Not yet, Fili."

"Why not? Kili, I want to be with you," Fili pleaded.

"You will be, someday, but right now, you're needed alive. You have to go back," Kili said.

"How can I? Without you?" Fili felt his knees buckle.

"I'll always be with you, brother. Always. You can't so easily be rid of me."

"Why do I have to go back? To be king?"

"No," Thorin shook his head. "It's not that. I don't care about the kingdom. I learned that too late, though. No, if you stayed with us, Dain could become king and all would be well."

"Then why," Fili began, but Thorin cut him off.

"Family is much more important. Take care of your family," Thorin smiled.

"You're my family!" Fili cried. He wanted so much to cross that line and go into the light, but he couldn't. It was as if a wall was there.

"Fili," Kili smiled, "go back and live a long, happy life and when it is through, I'll be waiting for you with open arms and we will sing and laugh again."

"Uncle?" Fili's eyes turned to Thorin.

"I'll be here lad, waiting. Now go. Go back."

The light began to fade. Fili fell to his knees. "No! Kili! Come back. Come back with me!"

"I'm always with you, Fili. Always." Kili's voice whispered before the light faded all together.

"No! Don't leave me!" The blackness returned, but Fili didn't care. He cried, huge sobs of tears and he noticed with each breath, he felt more and more pain. He was being forced back to the world of the living and it hurt. Oh, how it hurt. "Don't leave me alone!" he cried out once more.


	4. Chapter 4

It was over. Their side had won, but there was no victory. It was a massacre. Bodies were everywhere. Elves, men, dwarves, orcs and all types of animals. It was absolutely horrific. In all her centuries, as captain of the guard, this was truly the worst thing Tauriel had ever seen. She wandered through the piles of bodies, hoping to find survivors. Hoping to find Kili or rather hoping _not _to find him. Not out here, like this.

But all her worst fears came crashing over her head and she saw them. Kili, face up, two arrows in his chest, and his brother. His blond hair thick with blood, his head pressed against Kili's, and his arm protectively around Kili's neck.

Tauriel sobbed and laughed in the same moment. They died together. It was how it should be for them. She went to them and knelt between them. Her hand was shaking as she reached out to Kili's chest. It was cold and still. No heart beat pounded against her hand. She brushed away at his hair, pushing it away from his face. He looked peaceful and seemed to have the trace of a smile. Had he died knowing his brother was with him? She was sure he must have. She pushed away at the brother's hair, slightly annoyed with herself when she couldn't remember his name, but when her hand touched his head, he let out a groan. He was warm. He was alive!

Tauriel looked up. She needed to know where the nearest healing tent was. She spotted three dwarves nearby. They looked familiar, especially the one with the funny hat. He had been with Kili when she had healed him in Laketown.

"Over here!" she called. The three ran to her. "Kili's dead, but this one's not."

The funny hat dwarf reached her first. "Fili," he cried.

Fili. That was his name.

"Bombur," the dwarf turned to the fat one with red hair. "See that Kili is brought with care back to the great hall. I'll take Fili to the healers."

The fat dwarf nodded. The funny hat dwarf turned to pick up Fili, but he stopped when he saw the position the brothers were in. He let out a sob. Tauriel leaned down and picked up Fili.

"Show me the way," she said. She followed the dwarf as he lead her to a tent. Tauriel whispered Elvish healing spells to Fili to try and keep him from giving into the darkness. They reached the tent. Elves, dwarves and men were there, helping, healing and being healed. The old dwarf healer limped to Fili's side.

They started to work on him, the dwarf and an elf. Tauriel took a step back and watched for a moment, but she couldn't stand it. She felt ill and darted out of the tent. She didn't make it far before she retched. She had never done that before. Never in all her long, long years. It was an awful sensation and she never wanted to experience it again. She wiped her hand across her mouth and stood up straight. She felt light headed and dizzy and she lost her balance. She threw out her arms to catch herself, but instead was grabbed by a pair of strong hands.

"Easy lass," he said. He gently pulled her down until she sat on a rock.

"Thank you," she said, waiting a moment for her head to clear. She looked to see the funny hat dwarf looking at her. He was still holding her hands. They both realized that at the same time and let go.

"Would you like some water?" he held out a leather water pouch to her.

"Thank you," she said again. She took the water pouch from him and took a drink. The water was cold and felt good in her throat. She handed him back the pouch.

"You doing alright lass?" he asked. "Only I didn't think your kind got sick like that."

"We usually don't. That was my first time. Terrible." She rubbed a hand over her stomach. It settled a bit after the water. "I'm Tauriel."

"Bofur," he said. "We met in Laketown when you healed Ki," he stopped and looked down.

"I'm sorry about Kili," she said. "I liked him. A lot. How's Thorin?"

"What do you care?" Bofur asked. His voice was bitter.

"Bofur, I'm sorry I imprisoned you, but I was just following the orders of my King. Surely you can understand that." He glared at her. "Thranduil was afraid that, well, this," she waved her arm out over the bloody battlefield, "would happen. But I liked Thorin. He was brave and strong. He cared deeply for his kin and his quest. He insulted Thranduil to his face," she chuckled. "No one has ever been brave enough to do that."

Bofur smiled.

"I admired him, his determination and his genuine concern for the rest of you. Will he be King, now?" she asked.

Bofur shook his head. "No. He's dead. He and Kili will be laid to rest together."

"I'm sorry." They sat in silence for a while. "Why will Kili be laid to rest with Thorin?"

"Because he's Thorin's nephew. A prince of Erebor."

She had no idea. Kili had been royalty. "So Fili?"

"Is going to be the king, provided they can save him," Bofur looked to the tent. "Thank you for finding him. You've given us hope again." He looked up to see another dwarf coming to them. "Ori. What news?"

"Kili's in the hall, with Thorin," he choked back a sob. His arm was in a sling and a large bandage covered his head.

"Lad, do you think you should be walking about with that head wound?" Bofur asked.

Ori started at Tauriel for a moment, unsure what to do with the elf there. He finally sighed and looked back to Bofur. "Probably not, but Bombur asked me to come get you."

Bofur stood. "Will you be alright lass?" he asked.

Tauriel nodded.

Bofur turned and left with Ori. Tauriel watched them for a while. Her mind turned over what she had learned. Kili had been a prince.

"Don't leave me alone!" Tauriel heard Fili cry out. She ran back to the tent. Kili would never leave his brother's side and since he wasn't there, Tauriel would make sure Fili was never alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks to you all for your follows, favorites and reviews.**

* * *

It was a rough few weeks. Fili was slowly recovering. He had been conscious for the burial of his uncle and brother, but still unable to walk on his own. Several of the company had carried him and held him as they all wept for their loss. Tauriel was always close by, but never interfered, especially at times like that.

One night, several weeks after the burial, Fili lay awake in bed, his thoughts turned back to when Kili was standing in the light, telling him he needed to go back. Those words haunted his dreams almost every night and he would wake up crying, missing his brother with every fiber of his body. "You promised me, Kili," he would speak out loud into the darkness of the night. "You promised you wouldn't leave me alone. You promised you would always be with me."

How could he go on without his brother? The kingdom didn't need him. They needed a king who was in his right mind, not buried in grief. The kingdom needed a king who would lead the clean up and rebuilding of Erebor with a firm hand. Dain could do this. Thorin said he could, so why did he make him stay?

Family. That was Thorin's answer. The only family left was his mother. Perhaps Thorin wanted Fili to care for his mother. She was already on her way from the Blue Mountains. She would be here soon. He would care for her. He decided when morning came, he would check on the progress of her apartments for when she arrived.

But, no matter what else he thought about, the she-elf was always in the back of his mind and it troubled him. Several times over the weeks, Fili would question her about why she was still there and she only said she wanted to make sure he was well. He was well now. The infections had cleared, the fevers were gone, the wounds healing over. He was walking again and eating regular food. He did not want the elf around him all of the time. He couldn't understand why she was remaining. Surely she preferred to be outdoors, among the trees, the stars and her kin. Why did she linger in the mountain?

It troubled Fili. He was grateful for all she had done for him and when she had saved Kili's life back in Laketown, but Kili was gone and he was well. So why was she still here? An odd thought came to his mind. He remembered right before they left Laketown to go to Erebor, Kili had disappeared for several hours. Fili never thought to ask. He wasn't sure he really would have wanted to know. He cringed. No. That could not be the reason she stayed, he thought. But what if it was? He went to his chamber door and opened it. His guard was there. The guard snapped to attention when the door opened.

"Have you seen the she-elf, Tauriel?" Fili asked.

"Yes, my king, about an hour ago she passed his way."

"If she comes this way again, I need to see her. Right away. Understand?" Fili asked.

"Yes, my lord," the guard said.

Fili nodded his head and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a quiet knock at his door. "Come in," Fili called out.

The door opened and Tauriel slipped in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in and sit down."

Fili offered her a chair. It was too small for her tall frame, but she gracefully sat down in it. She waited.

"I'm not a charming talker like my brother was," Fili said. "I'm afraid I'm more blunt, like my uncle, so I'll waste no more words. Why are you still here?"

"To see you well," she said to him without hesitation.

"I'm quite well now, as you can see and thanks to you. So I'm not satisfied with that answer. I believe there is more, so I'll ask again, why are you still here?"

"I can't go back home, to my own people. I don't want to go home," Tauriel answered.

Fili sat forward in his chair. He looked her in the eyes. "This is a big world, full of forests and a thousand other places, I'm sure, an elf would rather be if they didn't want to or couldn't go home. I'll ask once more. Why are you still here?"

Tauriel looked into the dwarf's face. His blue eyes bore into her. He was very serious. It was hard to believe this was Kili's brother. Kili would probably be laughing at Fili's seriousness. Fili was acting more like Thorin, but Tauriel felt she knew Fili a little better than that. She had seen him hold his brother and care for him. She had seen his tender, compassionate side, but now he had seen battle and death at its worst. He had buried the people he loved most. He was the ruler over a large kingdom. He had changed.

"I just can't leave him. I can't leave Kili or his kin." Tears fell from Tauriel's eyes.

Fili sat back. "You're carrying his child. Aren't you?" It wasn't really a question. He knew this in his heart.

Tauriel nodded. "I am. Now you see why I can't leave. Kili's child deserves to be with his family."

Family. The reason Kili and Thorin had sent him back. Fili wasn't sure what to do. Kili's child. The idea was shocking and almost laughable. Kili, a father? Oh if he were here now, Fili would be giving him such a hard time as well as a hearty slap on the back. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Fili couldn't help but smile.

Tauriel watched the array of emotions that crossed Fili's face. She was unsure how he would react, but she wasn't expecting the small smile. Her secret was out and she felt slightly better. It hadn't been easy to keep this to herself, but she had been so afraid for anyone to find out.

"I just can't imagine Kili as a father," Fili chuckled. Tauriel watched him. "Our own father died when Kili was very young. He never knew Father. Uncle Thorin helped our mother raise us. We had a tremendous amount of respect and fear for uncle, but we also knew his lighter side; the dwarf who loved a good song, a good ale and a good laugh."

Tauriel smiled. "I had no idea about your father."

"Yes." Fili smile faded.

"My king," Tauriel started, but Fili held up a hand.

"Call me Fili, please and I'm not king yet. I wouldn't dare have my coronation until my mother arrives," he chuckled. His mother would raise the top off Erebor if he even thought to hold the coronation without her.

"Your mother is coming?"

Fili nodded. "She should be here in about two weeks."

"Will I get to meet her?"

"Yes. I think you should, seeing how you are carrying her only grandchild."

"Kili told me a little about her." She remembered as he told her of his promise to return to her.

They sat together in silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Fili, with your permission, of course, I would like to remain here in Erebor," Tauriel said.

Fili smiled. He could hardly deny the mother of his nephew or niece that. "Of course. You are most welcome to stay. I fear if might not be easy for you, though, most dwarves don't like elves. But I want you to know something. As long as I live, I will do everything and anything to protect you and the child." He sighed. "I only hope I can be as good an uncle as Thorin was to us."

Tauriel stood up and laid a hand on Fili's shoulder, "You will be a fine uncle. I'm sure the child could find no one better in all of Middle-Earth." Tauriel turned to leave.

"When is the babe due?" Fili asked as she reached the door.

"In six to seven months. The late summer."


	7. Chapter 7

Work had begun on an apartment for Tauriel. It was near an outer wall and a door was created to lead out of the mountian. Fili had worried about this. He didn't like too many doors leading to the outside. Doors required protection, but the builders assured Fili they could make a door that would be invisible on the outside and Tauriel promised her own Elvin magic would make it unopenable to anyone she did not want to go through. So, Fili had consented. The door would lead out to a small cave in the rock, which opened into the edge of the forest. It was a perfect location for the wood elf. There was still quite a bit to get done, but Tauriel was not in a rush. Personally she didn't need such a home, but her child would. This was for him.

The Lady Dis arrived exactly two weeks later. She was welcomed with much pomp and flair. Tauriel watched her entourage arrive. Dis looked like a female Thorin, but had more mirth in her eyes and softer features. She greeted Fili with laughter and tears. They visited Thorin and Kili's tomb, where she cried for the loss of her brother and son. That night, Tauriel watched as she laughed, sang and chatted with friends. She liked Dis. She only hoped Dis liked her.

Tauriel was summoned the following morning to the Throne room to meet Lady Dis. Waiting for her was Fili, his mother, several members of Fili's company, and several of Dis's entourage. As she walked in, she was not surprised by the look of shock in the newcomer's face upon seeing the elf.

Fili held out a hand in a formal, kingly way. Tauriel walked towards him, took his hand and bowed.

"Tauriel, I would like to introduce my mother, Lady Dis, daughter of Thrain, and sister of King Thorin. Mother, this is Tauriel, elf of the Greenwood and friend of the dwarves of Erebor."

The two women looked at each other before bowing.

"At your service, my lady," Tauriel said.

"And I at yours. What is your business in Erebor?" Dis asked. She was forward, like Thorin.

"Mother," Fili hissed.

"With Prince Fili's consent, I live here. I am an ambassador, of sorts, to the woodland elves," Tauriel answered.

"An ambassador? I see," Dis said.

"She is much more than an ambassador, mother," Fili said. "Tauriel is our friend." He gestured to the members of the company there - Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin. The dwarves nodded.

"Really?" Dis said. She took a chair and sat down. "Tell me about this elf." Like her brother, Dis was not one to mince words. She was direct and to the point and didn't seem overly fond of elves.

Fili looked to Tauriel. She smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Mother, Tauriel was a good friend with Kili. At one point during our journey, Kili was shot with an orc arrow. He was on death's door, but Tauriel healed him and saved him."

"But he still died," Dis said.

"Yes," said Fili, "but not for many weeks and it wasn't because of that particular orc wound."

"Believe me, Lady Dis, if I could have, I would have given my life for his," Tauriel said.

"She saved my life, as well, Mother. If Tauriel had not found me on the battlefield, I would be dead, too."

Dis sighed and looked into Tauriel's eyes. "I thank you for saving my sons." Dis was not exactly friendly towards Tauriel, but she was heart-felt in her thanks.

Tauriel nodded. She was afraid about what was coming next, the revelation of her secret. Physically she had nothing to fear. Tauriel could defend herself and Fili wouldn't let anything happen to her. It was the grudge she feared. Dwarves were proud and stubborn and held onto grudges for generations. This is what she feared from Dis.

"Mother, there is one more thing about Tauriel that you should know. All of you." Fili took a deep breath. So far, he and Tauriel were the only ones to know of her pregnancy, but it was a secret that could no longer be kept. "She carries Kili's child."

There was a collective gasp in the room and then complete silence following Fili's announcement. All eyes were on Tauriel She did not move. She would show no fear or any sensation of awkwardness in front of this group of dwarves. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She was proud to have Kili's child.

Fili watched his mother carefully. Dis was the first to move. Everyone's gaze left Tauriel and followed Dis, who stood and walked to Tauriel.

"You," Dis started to say.

"Mother," Fili said in warning.

If Dis heard her son, she made no indication. She stood right in front of the elf. With Dis standing and Tauriel sitting, they were eye-to-eye. "You carry Kili's child?"

"I do, my Lady."

Then Dis did something no one expected. She threw her arms around Tauriel and hugged her. "Oh Kili!" she cried. Tauriel gently hugged her back. Dis finally pulled away and started throwing questions at Tauriel. "How far along are you? When are you due? Are you being well cared for? Where will you live?"

Tauriel answered her questions. The rest of the dwarves in the room watched the exchange. They were still in shock, but it was a much more relaxed atmosphere than before.


	8. Chapter 75

Later that afternoon, Fili called together those who had been in his uncle's company. He had wanted to tell them Tauriel's news first, but decided to wait until his mother knew. Now that Dis knew that she would soon be a grandmother to a half dwarf, half elf child, it was time to talk to the rest. Fili had had two weeks to think things through. He and Tauriel had had a long discussion about their excitement and fears regarding the child. He had made a promise to protect Tauriel and her child and he would do it.

The company gathered in Fili's study. He poured them all a drink and they sat together in silence for a few moments. It was the first time they had all been together since Thorin and Kili's burial.

Fili took a deep breath. "It's good to see you all, my friends. During the course of our journey, we worked together, fought together, laughed together and watched each other's backs. I hope that as long as we each draw breath, this will always be the case among us. I'll be made king soon, but I hope that to each of you, I will always be Fili and I swear to you all that if you need me, I will come."

The dwarves in the room nodded their heads and murmured their approval.

"But right now I need your help." They all looked at him expectantly. "Kili was always rash and reckless, as well as being loyal and a good warrior. He proved himself over and over again during our journey together, despite his youth."

They all nodded in approval. Some of them smiled and Fili guessed they smiled because Fili himself was only five years older than his brother and very much a youth compared to some of the others in the room.

"He took an arrow for all of us and saved our lives." Fili sighed. He really didn't know where he was going with this. He rubbed his head with his hands. "While we were being held prisoner in Thranduil's dungeons, Kili started flirting with one of the elves there. A female this time," Fili looked up to Dwalin, who had teased Kili about the incident in Rivendell when Kili had mistaken one of the male elves for a female.

The group chuckled at the memory.

"Then, in Laketown, the same she-elf helped save Kili's life from the orc arrow wound."

"You're talking about Tauriel?" Bofur asked.

"Yes, Tauriel. Since then, she was the one to find me on the battle field and save my life. She stayed by my side while I recovered. She has expressed to me her regrets over keeping us locked up in the elf king's dungeons. She was only doing what she was told to do by her king as the captain of his guard."

"Laddie, I think it would be best if you just got to the point," Balin said.

"Yes, the point, of course." Fili was trying so hard to build the guys up to this. There was no easy way. He would just have to come right out and say it. "What I'm trying to get at is Kili fell in love with this elf and, well,"

"No way, Fili!" Bofur cried out. "You aren't about to say what I think you are, are you?"

Fili nodded his head. "Tauriel is carrying Kili's child."

There was a loud burst of noise as the group began to shout out various things at each other and at Fili. Fili wished he had Thorin's powerful, commanding voice and could call everyone to his attention with a single word. Fili was able to catch Dwalin's eye, who yelled at the group in Fili's behalf. Everyone settled down. Fili looked at the ten faces who sat with him.

"I know this is shocking. I'm still trying to get use to it myself. I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to support me and Tauriel during this. This is Kili's child. My family. I have given Tauriel my word that as long as I live, she will be protected and she has asked to live here in Erebor, which I have agreed to. She wants Kili's child to be raised here, among dwarves. You don't have to like her. All I ask is that you protect and support her as I do."

A few of them nodded their heads. A few of them grumbled and the rest made no indication as to their feelings on the matter.

"I ask that you are civil and polite to Tauriel. She has given up her life in the woodlands to love a dwarf and live among his people. She deserves our support. Word of her condition will spread quickly. Most every dwarf in Erebor will not be happy about it and they are welcome feel about this situation however they want, but there is to be no action taken against her nor unkind words spoken about her. I want Erebor to be a place of peace."

Balin stood. "We're with you Laddie. You don't have to explain anything to us. We will protect anyone you have given sanctuary too, especially women, no matter their race."

All the dwarves nodded, even though a few of them still scowled. Tauriel was summoned and she came in to meet all of the company, although she had already met most of them on an individual basis. They pledged to her their support.

Several hours later and, on the dwarves part, several drinks later, they were all chatting as old friends. Tauriel had been treated to story after story of Kili and Fili as children, since most all of them had known Thorin's nephews from birth. Fili was red with embarrassment, but laughed just as hard as anyone else. It was good to talk about Kili and remember his life with laughter rather than tears.

Those in that room knew Kili better than anyone else in Erebor, with the exception of Dis, and it was up to them to keep his memory alive. By the time they had all said goodnight, they had all re-pledged personally to Tauriel, promising to protect her.


	9. Chapter 8

The babe was growing and making itself known now. Tauriel's clothes didn't fit her any longer. She traveled to Laketown to find a clothes merchant and there she was able to find some clothes that would work for many months to come.

Word of the unusual pregnancy spread like wild fire through Erebor once Dis had been told. Tauriel still got a lot of stares from the other dwarves. Some of them were very unkind. Most of them were unkind, Tauriel had to admit, but none of them said anything to her face or did anything about it. Fili wouldn't stand for that. She was also glad that most of Fili's travelling company were kind to her, especially Bofur, the funny hat dwarf. Ori was sweet, although a little flustered in his speech when Tauriel was around. Balin and Oin was compassionate and the others very polite to her.

When she had decided to go to Laketown, Fili had offered a small guard to accompany Tauriel or he would even take her himself, but she had insisted she could go alone. Laketown was not far and there was little to fear anymore in the area. The roads between the two places was heavily travelled now and homes, shops and inns had quickly sprung up along the road. Tauriel carried her bow, just in case.

Fili was uncomfortable, but he knew Tauriel could take care of herself. Still, he had made a promise to protect her and he fully intended to keep it.

As soon as Dis had arrived, plans for the coronation had begun. A date was set for six months away. A list of honored guests was made out. Some of the invitations needed to be sent out immediately if they hoped to give the guests time to answer and make the journey. The farthest out was Bilbo. It would be a long journey for the hobbit, if he decided to come. Of course he would invite Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Perhaps Bilbo could travel with Elrond. There was Gandalf, all the dwarf kingdom lords, Beorn, Thranduil. Fili cringed. The elf king was the last person Fili wanted to invite, but since the Battle of the Five Armies, as that horrible bloodbath had been since named, huge leaps in repairing the relationship between the two kingdoms had been made and Fili would never put that into jeopardy.

There were also all the kings of men to invite, including Lord Bard of Laketown. So many people. Fili just wanted it to be a short and simple ceremony, but that was not to be the case.

A large part of Erebor was still being cleaned out. There was no way they were ready to handle the number of guests that would arrive. Fili began to worry that six months would not be enough time.

Six months also put the coronation date very near Tauriel's due date. He had consulted with her, willing to delay, but Tauriel gave him the okay. She insisted all would work out and so Fili had agreed.


	10. Chapter 8 and a half

**Thanks again to all of you who are following the story. I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you also for your kind comments. Several of you have given me a few ideas to add a little more depth to the story. Have a wonderful day, everyone!**

* * *

Tauriel was pleased with her new clothes. They felt so much better than the ones she had outgrown. She had kept mostly to green outfits. They reminded her of the green wood's where she had lived her entire life. However, she had picked out a dark blue tunic that reminded her of the tunic Kili had been wearing when she first met him.

She loved strolling through the woods at night, just outside her apartment. She would gaze into the starlight and whisper to her stomach in Sindarin, the legends and stories of her people, her child's people.

She rubbed at the bump that was her child. It had recently started moving and kicking and she was awestruck by the movements she felt in the swell of her stomach. The child was so alive.

Tonight she sat in a small clearing, looking up into the night. Her hands rested on her stomach and she felt the movements of the child. She wondered about him. As far as she was aware, there were no other half dwarf, half elf children. She had heard of several elf and men children and she had heard a few stories of dwarf/men children, but she could not recall any dwarf/elf children. She wondered if the child would be tall like an elf, or shorter, like a dwarf. Would it have her flame red hair or Kili's dark brown? Would it have Kili's hands? Would it be able to grow a beard? There were so many unknowns.

She worried for her small child and wondered if he would ever be accepted by Fili or his people. The only way the child would ever be accepted was if Fili accepted it first. The others would follow Fili if he did. Right? She only could hope. The child did not deserve to grow up being hated by his own kin. But to be honest, she wasn't sure if her own people would be any better.

Tauriel heard a noise. She turned her head, closed her eyes and listened. Heavy footsteps were coming her way. Three sets of dwarf footsteps by the sounds of it. They were a noisy bunch. She backed away, into the shadows and waited for them to pass. Tauriel recognized one of the dwarfs as they got closer. It was Nori. She didn't know the other two.

"Can you believe we've got a stinking elf living under the mountain?" one of the dwarves said. "What's this new king thinking?"

"Thorin," hiccupped the other dwarf, "never would have allowed it. He would have sent that elf scum right back where it belongs, to that spider-riddled Mirkwood."

"And, word has it she's pregnant with a dwarf's baby. What dwarf in his right mind would even think of doing that with an elf? It's disgusting," the first dwarf said.

Tauriel felt her face flush in anger. How dare they say that? She knew better than to do anything, though. She could never betray Fili's trust by attacking one of his subjects. She closed her eyes and tried to force the words out of her mind. She thought of Kili's face. His wonderfully handsome face, deep voice and gentle touch. Kili had loved her. She concentrated on that.

"That baby of hers should be thrown into the lake. No abomination like that should be allowed to live." The second dwarf spoke.

Tauriel was furious now. Those dwarves could say what they wanted about her, but they had no right to say that about her baby. She felt her fists ball up in fury.

"Oh, look, Nori's not talking," the first dwarf laughed. "What's the matter Nori? Oh, wait, you're a friend of the elf-loving king, aren't you?" They both laughed. "You probably agreed with him giving protection to this horrid elf and her brat." The dwarf grabbed Nori. "Don't you!"

Nori pulled himself free. "Don't you dare say anything against Fili ever again!" Nori spat in anger.

"What's wrong Nori? Is the little abomination yours?" The second dwarf shoved Nori.

"Protecting the elf, are you?" They pushed him again. Nori fell.

"Protecting the elf and my king? Yes I am!" and with that, Nori launched himself at the other two dwarves. They all fell to the ground. There was a lot of shouting. Fists and feet were flying. Tauriel debated getting involved. After all, it was her they were so angry about. Moments later Tauriel watched as one of the dwarves caught Nori and held his arms back. The other dwarf punched Nori in the stomach. He fell against the dwarf holding him. They were about to deliver another blow to Nori's face when suddenly the dwarf felt a cold knife at his throat.

He froze. Nori looked up to see Tauriel, her head close to the dwarf's ear, her dagger at his neck.

"I don't think that's a good idea, do you?" she whispered.

In the stunned astonishment of the two dwarves, Nori was able to whip around and grab the dwarf who had been holding his arms. The dwarf groaned in pain as Nori held his arm at an odd angle, tightly behind his back.

Nori growled. "Don't you ever speak out against my king, my friend, or her child, cause if you ever do, you will meet my fists just before being locked into the dungeons for treason. Get me?" He pulled at the dwarf's arm again.

There was a strangled cry of agreement from the captive dwarves. Nori and Tauriel let go of the other two. They both fell to the ground in surprise before picking themselves up and running off.

Nori was ginning until he looked at Tauriel. "I could have handled it," Nori said.

"I know," Tauriel smiled. "But with the baby, I've been feeling rather sluggish lately and I wanted to see if I could still sneak up on my prey and get a knife at his throat without him noticing and I was very pleased to find out that I still can."

Nori grinned at her. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No, thank you, for sticking up for me. I knew when I asked Fili if I could stay that this wouldn't be easy. I don't like anyone saying rude things about me, but I can handle it. But when they are hateful towards my child," Tauriel let the sentence hang in the air for a moment, "that I can't stand. No one can say those awful things about my baby."

Tauriel wiped a tear from her cheek. Nori didn't say anything. He wiped his hand at his lip. It was bleeding.

"You're hurt?" she asked.

"Just a scratch," Nori replied.

"Come back with me. I've got an herb you can put on that lip." Tauriel started walking to the small cave that led back to her apartment.

"That's not necessary," Nori said, but followed her anyway to the hidden door. He never would have known the door was there and strongly suspected she was the only one who could access it.

Her apartment lamps bathed the room in a soft, golden glow, much like her quarters in Thranduil's kingdom had been. She opened a chest and pulled out a linen bundle. From the bundle, she produced an herb leaf. She placed it into his hand.

"Hold this over your lip. It will stop the bleeding and reduce the swelling."

Nori did as he was told. "Tauriel, I'm sorry about what you probably heard."

"What? You sticking up for me?"

"No. Me not sticking up for you sooner. I let them say a whole lot of mean, rotten things and I'm sorry I didn't stop them earlier."

Tauriel smiled. "It's alright, Nori. It's an awful position for you to be in. I'm sure you have no love for me after what I did to you all in the forest and if we're honest, you probably feel about me the way your two friends did."

Nori's head snapped up. He had felt like that, until he heard them saying those things out loud, then he realized how awful it was. How awful they were. How awful he had been. "I don't hate you. I'm mad at you for keeping us locked up and I hate Thranduil, but I don't hate you." He truly felt sorry.

"Thank you, Nori," she said.

Nori nodded and smiled. Then he turned and left her. From that moment on, the dwarf and the elf held each other in higher esteem.


	11. Chapter 9

Invitation replies were pouring in. So far, everyone was coming or sending an ambassador. Fili was most excited about Bilbo's promise to come. Special quarters were being made for him. Bofur wanted Bilbo to stay with his family and Fili suspected Bilbo would enjoy being in the company of friends, rather than alone, but a special place was being set up anyway. It was a huge undertaking, just being able to provide accommodations for the guests alone. There needed to be rooms to accommodate dwarves as well as rooms that would lodge men and elves.

Arrangements were made with Thranduil for any elf who was not comfortable with staying in the mountain would be given a place to stay in Thranduil's forest kingdom. All of the inns in Laketown, as well as those along the road to Erebor and the new ones that had opened in Dale were excited for the business that the coronation would provide them as well.

Fili was happy to discover that Tauriel's many centuries as a captain of the guard came in great use. She was good with setting up security. He happily left that line of business to her. Dis was the master organizer. Fili wished he had half of her skills when it came to organization. Bombur had been made head chef and was in charge of all the food. Ori served as chief scribe, but was overwhelmed by the amount of work, he had assigned a small army of under-scribes, who then brought all reports to him for correlation

Caravans of dwarves from the Blue Mountains arrived weekly. Many had chosen to stay and live in the Blue Mountains. Thorin had built a good life for them there, but others chose to move to Erebor and some were coming just to visit and see their reclaimed mountain before going back to their homes. So far, very little trade had been set up out of Erebor, but that would chance once the coronation was over and time and energy could be turned to mining and production. Trade would begin again and as long as Fili kept a cool and fair head, there should really be no foreseeable problems. Fili knew things would never be problem-free, but he told himself he would do his best to make sure that most problems would come to him from the outside rather than letting troubles begin here and go out.

There was still three months left before the coronation and Fili felt absolutely drained. He really wished Thorin had become king first. Fili just wanted to be young a little while longer. He and Kili had planned on exploring every inch of Erebor and learning all its secrets. They planned on being travelling ambassadors, going to visit places all over Middle Earth, perhaps to set up trade routes. The two of them, off together on adventures. The memories made Fili's stomach ache. He missed Kili so much.

On those days that Fili felt the worst, he would sneak out of his rooms in the night and he, Nori and Bofur would meet in the dark, outside in the shadow of the mountain to sword fight, wrestle and spar. The night would end in a good fit of laughter and they would all return to their own rooms, nursing bumps, bruises and scrapes. Kili would approve of this very unkingly, irresponsible action. Of that, Fili was sure.


	12. Chapter 10

With two weeks to go before the coronation, Fili was in full panic mode. There was still so much to be done. Not all of the rooms and accommodations were completed, though many guests had already begun to arrive.

Tauriel looked like she had swallowed the moon. Despite having all the grace of an elf, not even she could move with ease anymore. Still, she insisted on checking and rechecking the mountain's security. Fili kept trying to convince her to take it easy, but Tauriel had her own ideas of what 'taking it easy' meant and they weren't the same as Fili's. He wished over and over he had delayed the coronation.

There were only two weeks to go and no word from Bilbo other than his promise to come. Fili wanted the hobbit to be there. He would have to force himself to take deep breaths and reminded himself that there was still two weeks. It was plenty of time for Bilbo to arrive.

A knock at Fili's study door woke him from his thoughts.

"Come in," he called. He was surprised to see Tauriel. Usually if there was anything to report, she would send the information by messenger. She rarely came to him in person. This worried him. "Tauriel, is everything alright? The baby?"

"Is fine," Tauriel smiled. "We are both well. I only came to have a little chat, if you have a moment."

"For you, I always have a moment." Fili gestured to a full sized chair he kept in his study for his taller visitors. Tauriel sat down with some difficulty. The relationship between the two had moved on beyond mere politeness, which is what it had been for a long time. Neither really considered the other to be a real friend, but there was more warmth now in their rapport towards each other. It was an unspoken, agreeable, mutual, friendship.

"I only wished to make a sociable visit before things get completely overwhelming. Guests arrive daily and you have much to see too. I expect this little one will arrive shortly after the coronation and my attentions will be turned completely to him. So, there is very little peaceful time left for me to just tell you I wish you all the best." She smiled at him. "You will be a wonderful king to your people. They are lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Fili was surprised by this, but he greatly appreciate her confidence in him. He often felt very inadequate to be the king of such a great kingdom. "Your words mean a great deal to me."

Tauriel rubbed at her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked, worrying for her and the baby again.

"He is awake and very busy right now," Tauriel chuckled as she rubbed her hand across her stomach. Fili's eyes were wide. "Would you like to feel him?" she asked.

His eyes widened further. He took a step towards her and stopped. She held out her hand in invitation. He put his hand into hers and she placed it on the upper side of her stomach where the baby seemed to have a foot placed.

His hand felt so much like Kili's, she thought. She missed him. She often wondered how Kili would have dealt with the pregnancy. She guessed he would have been terribly excited, but gentle to her. Fili was kind and concerned, but he seemed to be afraid of her. Or maybe embarrassed by her. She pushed that thought away.

Fili's hand rested on her stomach for only a moment before getting kicked by the baby. He stood in shock as he felt the strong movements under Tauriel's clothes and skin. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

"It moves!" he exclaimed.

"Of course," she laughed.

"How long has he been doing this?"

"A few months now," Tauriel answered. "He's an active child."

"Busy, like Kili," Fili chuckled. "Tauriel, I'm afraid you will never have a moment's rest again."

Tauriel laughed. "I'm up for the challenge."

They had no way of knowing if the baby was a boy or girl, but they always called it 'he.' They knew it would most likely be a boy as so few girls were born to dwarves. Fili kept his hand there a moment longer, feeling one more kick, before he pulled his hand away and took a step back. He felt slightly embarrassed by the intimate touch.

"Um, thank you for letting me feel him. I guess I knew there's a baby there, but I never really thought about it really being alive and I didn't know it could kick you."

"I didn't know he would kick me so much," she smiled. "Some day's my insides feel bruised after he's had an active day." Tauriel chuckled.

"I wish Kili were here to experience this," Fili said. He felt that crushing loneliness that only came when he thought about his brother.

"I wish he were too. What do you think? Would he be hyper and excited or do you think he would have treated me like glass?"

Fili smiled, thinking of how Kili would have been during all this. "Both. He was always happy, but he was fiercely protective of those he loved." Fili's smile faltered.

"He must have learned that from you," Tauriel smiled.

A knock at the door made Fili jump. He looked embarrassed by the moment.

"Come in!" Fili called.

The door did not open and instead there was another knock. Frustrated, Fili went to the door and opened it.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your serviced," the hobbit bowed low.

"Bilbo!" Fili shouted. He pulled Bilbo into a crushing bear hug. They both laughed. "You made it."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for all the gold in Erebor," Bilbo laughed. "And look who else came with me."

Fili let go of the hobbit and saw Gandalf and the majestic Lord Elrond in the hall. Fili bowed to them both. "Welcome," he opened the door wider and the three newcomers stepped into Fili's study.

Tauriel stood, seeing the guests enter. The others were surprised by the elf's presence and appearance.

"I suppose introductions are in order," Fili said. "Tauriel, this is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire, the great wizard Gandalf the Grey, and Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He sincerely hoped he got all of the titles right. There were probably more title he could have said with Gandalf and Elrond, but they didn't seem displeased by his introduction. "And this is Tauriel, of the Greenwood Realm, Dwarf-friend and soon-to-be-mother of my brother Kili's child."

"Really?" Bilbo said. "Oh this is good news." He shook Tauriel's hand good-naturally. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in happy circumstances."

"The honor is mine, Master Baggins," Tauriel smiled. "I have heard a great deal about you from members of your travelling company. "They all had nothing but wonderful things to say about you."

Bilbo blushed. "They were exaggerating, I'm sure."

She turned her attention to Elrond. "My Lord," she curtsied.

"_Tauriel, you carry a dwarven prince_," he spoke in Sindarin.

"_I do_," she answered.

"_The Line of Durin is now mixed with elf. I don't think his people will ever accept that_."

"_I know, my Lord_." Tears wanted to form in Tauriel's eyes. Elrond had spoken one of her greatest fears out loud. "_I don't expect him to be fully accepted or become king. He is coming into this world as a gift to his family_."

"I hate to interrupt," Fili said politely, "but I have no idea what is being said and I'm feeling rather left out, so if you please."

"Forgive me," Elrond said, back in the common speech. "It was very rude of me to speak my language in your halls, in your presence. But, I was expressing my concern about this heir of Durin not being accepted by his people."

"I have worried about that, too," Fili said. Every one sat down and Fili poured them all drinks. "If anything were to happen to me right now, this child will, by blood, be next in line. However, I don't know that my cousin Dain or the rest of my people would permit this child to become king. I'm not pleased with that, as he has more right than Dain, but I accept that would probably be the case. However, I am relatively young and I don't see myself leaving this world anytime soon. Besides, I hope to marry and have heirs of my own. That would ensure the line never be broken and this child," he gestured to Tauriel, "never be burdened with the possibility of ruling.

Gandalf spoke up for the first time. "Even if he were completely dwarf, as Kili's child, his line to the throne would always be behind your own children."

Fili nodded, "Always a prince of Erebor. And I am happy to have him as such."

Tauriel was surprised by Fili. Once again, he showed he had a good head for being king, but with a sensitivity she never could have seen Thorin having. Dwarves were still relatively new to her but the more she learned about them, the more she realized how wrong most everything she had been taught about them was. It was true, dwarves were fierce and could be unforgiving and frightening, but they were also a good hearted people who enjoyed the simple things in life - food, family, safety, and the freedom to work their craft. Fili seemed to possess every good trait of a dwarf, while still being able to remind anyone just how fierce a dwarf could be if crossed.

She realized that Fili truly saw this child, this half dwarf, half elf child as a potential heir to his throne. Despite his mixed blood, he would be a prince. This child was an heir to the house of Durin and would be treated as such. Her respect for Fili grew again.

"This child is a gift," Tauriel said. "A gift from Kili, whose life was cut far too short."

"To Kili," Bilbo said. They all raised their glasses and drank to Kili.


	13. Chapter 11

**Thanks again and again for all those who have followed the story and left reviews.**

* * *

The morning of the coronation was as perfect as one could hope for. Fili, however, felt sick to his stomach. His mother and his attendants assured him it was a case of nerves. The morning was a whirlwind of activity. Embassies were arriving and being shown into the halls set aside for waiting. Fili was washed, fed, clothed and his hair elaborately braided. He would have given anything to have Kili at his side.

At the appointed time, the crowds were led into the great Hall of Kings. It looked spectacular. It had been rebuilt from Smaug's destruction and was decorated in flags of every size, shape and color. More flags waved from poles set into the floor, each representing it's group of people. Flags from all the dwarf kingdoms flew, there was a white flag with a tree that came with the ambassador of Gondor. Flags of elvish realms, the realms of men and more flew. The only ones who didn't have a flag was Bilbo and Gandalf , but it didn't matter for them. They sat in prominent places near the throne.

Balin conducted the ceremony. All the right things were said by all the right people. Finally an enormous, richly decorated crown was placed on Fili's head and he was pronounced King Under the Mountain. The cheer from the crowd was deafening. Goblets were passed to every guest and Fili was expected to make his first speech as King. He wished once again that this could be Thorin, instead of him and to have Kili by his side.

"Friends," Fili spoke out, doing his very best to sound like Thorin. "I am honored to have you here. I hope this is only the beginning of the goodwill between our lands. It will always do my best to be honest and fair in our dealings. I will give aid when I can and do what is in my power to fight all that is evil."

A cheer rose up from the crowd.

"But before anything else can be said, I want to raise a glass to all those who fell in our reclaim of Erebor. Dwarves, elves, men, animals and all good who gave their lives for us. To our brave fallen!"

"To the fallen!" the crowd cried out and then drank.

"I hold my glass now to all of you! May the blessings of the dwarves and all good people follow you."

"To King Fili!" They drank again.

The grandest feast Erebor had ever seen was held immediately following the coronation. Bombur was given a special honor for his work in the preparation and delivery of such an excellent feast.

The feast started well enough, but more than half of the guests were dwarves and it wasn't long before more than a few ale's had been drunk and food was flying and songs were sung from the table tops. Bofur sang a surprisingly somber song about the history of the dwarves before letting loose and singing his favorite drinking songs.

Fili felt very happy. Good food, good drink, good friends. That was what made life good. The rest of the day was spent visiting, drinking and accepting blessings of good will from just about everyone there. Fili was aware of Tauriel slipping out of the hall in the early evening. He assumed she was checking on security, but she never returned.

The day turned into night and the crowds began to disperse. Fili felt bad for the team of dwarves who were assigned clean-up duty. Finally, when the last guest had been bidden a good night, Fili wearily headed to his chambers. He wanted nothing more than to take off the heavy crown and go to bed.


	14. Chapter 12

He placed the crown on its stand in his wardrobe. He untied the cape and pulled off the layers of coats and tunics. When he was down to his trousers and undershirt, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was just about to remove his boots when there was a knock at the door. Before he could reach it, the door was flung open and his mother stood there. Her hair was looking a little disheveled and she had changed from her royal clothes into one of her more comfortable, all-purpose dresses.

"Mother?"

"Fili, Tauriel's labor has begun."

Fili's exhaustion was gone in an instant and he dashed out the door, his mother following close behind. When he reached Tauriel's chambers, he stopped and stood quite still in front of the door. Dis laid an hand on his shoulder and opened the door. It led into a sitting room. A dwarf midwife and an elf healer were there. They both bowed to him.

"How is she?" Fili asked.

"She is well, Sire," the dwarf said. "She is in the early stages and has a long way to go yet."

"May I see her?" he asked.

"Yes, for a few minutes. She has requested you visit her," the elf said.

Fili was lead into the bedroom. Tauriel sat, propped up by cushions, on her bed. A thin blanket was pulled up to her chest. Her round stomach looked large under the blanket. She smiled when Fili walked in.

"My king," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't get to play my respects to you earlier."

"No need to apologize, Tauriel."

Her face scrunched up and she took several deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Tauriel chuckled. "I'm fine. I'm just having a baby. That's all."

"I'll be close by, if you need anything," Fili took her hand. "Just get through this and bring that baby safely into this world." He leaned to her and kissed her cheek, surprised by his own actions.

"Don't worry," she said, but another pain came and she squeezed Fili's hand as she slowly breathed. The healers ushered him out of the room and he went back into Tauriel's sitting room. The door was shut and he was left alone. He sat down in a chair, only to stand up and walk the room moments later. The only sounds were his boots on the floor. He started to feel a panic rise in him.

The outside door opened and Dis walked in, holding several articles in her hands. She passed Fili his pipe and she laid out a blanket on a long cushioned chair. She chuckled as she watched Fili.

"It's going to be a long time, son. It's too early to be pacing the floor," she said.

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know. Many hours. It could well be into the day tomorrow before it's all over. Why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"How can I sleep?" Fili asked.

"Lay down," she pointed to the chair.

"Don't you think I'm too old to be told to go to bed by my mother? I'm a king!" He laughed.

"I know you are and I'm so proud of you." She placed her hands on his face, like she did so many times when he was a small boy. "Today went very well and you did a fine job. Thorin would have been a good king, but I know you will be a great king." She kissed him on the head. "But, king or no king, I am still your mother and you are still my little boy, so I can indeed send you to bed."

Fili knew better than to argue with his mother, so he laid down and allowed her to pulled the blanket up to his chin. She rubbed his head and he quickly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 13

He could see where Kili was standing in the circle of light. Kili laughed and waved at Fili, and no matter how much Fili ran, he couldn't get near Kili. He tried to talk to his brother, but Kili only laughed.

Fili woke up with a start. There was a cry nearby. Remembering where he was, he quickly stood up. Fili ran to the door of Tauriel's room and put his ear up to it. He could hear voices talking and Tauriel's groan, but nothing more. Baby wasn't here yet. Fili wondered how long he slept. He felt fairly well rested, so it must have been several hours. He started to pace the room, stopping to stare at the bedroom door each time Tauriel cried out in pain. He lit his pipe, but kept forgetting it was in his hand as he walked back and forth.

Several minutes later the door opened and Dis stepped out.

"Oh, you're awake now, sleepy head." she smiled.

There was another, louder cry from Tauriel.

"I take it she's not had the baby, yet," Fili nodded his head towards the door.

"Not yet, but she's getting closer."

"Then why aren't you in there?" he asked.

"For several reasons. One being there is nothing I can do for the moment. The second reason was to check on you."

"Mother, I'm fine. I don't need being checked on. How long did I sleep?" Fili asked.

"About seven hours. You must have been really tired after yesterday's events. It's early morning now," Dis answered.

"Seven hours?" Fili couldn't believe it.

"Yes, so she's been laboring about ten hours now." Dis nodded.

"How can she endure?"

"It's simply the nature of having a baby. It takes time. Ten hours isn't that long. It's fairly normal." Dis ran a hand through Fili's hair. "Did you know I labored for thirty hours with you?"

"Thirty?" Fili cried out in astonishment.

"Oh yes. You were quite stubborn. Kili, on the other hand, came three weeks early and only after four hours of labor." She laughed at Fili's expression. "Turned out to be a good judgment of character for the two of you."

"How did you endure thirty hours? You must have hated me."

Dis smiled. "Not at all. The moment you were born and placed in my arms, all was forgotten. You were worth all the hard work and pain."

"Will Tauriel feel the same way?" Fili asked.

"Of course she will. Mother's do."

Fili had been plagued with nightmares since finding out Tauriel was expecting. He had never voiced them, but they worried him. His mother would understand, surely. "Mother, I keep dreaming that the baby is a deformed gross mutation, like an orc."

"He won't be. He is half dwarf, half elf and while I'm not particularly attracted to elves, they are a race of good looking people. This baby will be beautiful and perfect. Just you wait and see."

As if to punctuate Dis's words, Tauriel cried out her loudest cry yet.

"Seems like we are getting close," she said. "Fili, do us a favor, will you?" He nodded. "Send a messenger to the kitchens and ask them to bring a pot of good broth and five bowls. We'll all need some nourishment when this is over." She gave her son a quick hug, then went back to Tauriel's room.

Tauriel let out a long, strangled yell.

Fili ran to the door and flung it open. A guard stood there, looking very tired. He snapped to attention when he saw his King. Fili relayed the message and the guard took off in a run down the hall towards the kitchen.

Tauriel's cries were longer and more desperate sounding. Fili paced the room. He was frustrated at Kili for not being here. Kili should be the once pacing, not him. It took every ounce of strength not to run to Tauriel when she cried out again. He was holding his hand out towards the door when a new sound reached his ears - the cry of a newborn baby.

Fili was frozen in his moment. He listened to the tiny cry. The door opened again and he jumped back in surprise. Dis came through and hugged her son.

"Mother?" Fili's voice quivered.

"Oh Fili," she cried into his neck. "It's a boy and he is beautiful!"

Fili picked up his mother and swung her around. "I'm an uncle? I have a nephew!"

Dis laughed. "He looks just like Kili, too."

There was a knock at the outside door. Fili ran to it and opened it. He expected to see a messenger or at least an undercook, but was delighted to see Bombur standing there with a large steaming pot and Bofur holding a stack of bowls.

"I'm an uncle!" Fili cried out. He grabbed Bombur and pulled him into the sitting room. Then he embraced Bofur before pulling him into the room, too. "The baby's here! It's a boy!"

The three friends hugged and slapped Fili on the back.

"What does he look like?" Bofur asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. It's only happened three minutes ago, but Mother said he looks like Kili."

"Poor lad," Bofur laughed.

Dis slapped Bofur's arm. "None of that!" she laughed. "Kili was a fine looking boy."

"I'm only kidding Lady Dis," Bofur laughed. I'm sure your grandson is a good looking lad."

"When can I see him?" Fili asked.

"I'll go check," Dis went back into the room.

Bombur had set the pot of food into the hearth. They talked excitedly about the baby and how he was born the day after Fili's coronation.

Dis came out a few moments later, holding a bundle of blankets. The three dwarves gather around her, eager to see the baby. She pulled the blanket away and they looked on at the tiny face. He had dark black hair and a round nose. His lips were pursed and his tiny eyes fluttered open. Fili couldn't believe it. This was Kili's son. Dis gently pushed the blankets at Fili's chest. He instinctively curled his arms around the baby and pulled him close. The baby looked directly at him for several seconds.

"Kili," Fili whispered, "I swear to you, wherever you are, I will protect your son."

Bofur sniffed. "We'd better be off, lad. Congratulations to your family. Give Tauriel our love." He and Bombur left.

Fili stared at his nephew. Dis laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get him back to his mother. I'm sure she is anxious to see him again." Dis opened the door and Fili carried the baby in.

Tauriel looked exhausted, but very happy. Fili handed the bundle of blankets to her. She cradled her son to her chest. Fili sat down on the side of the bed and faced her.

"He's amazing. You did wonderfully," Fili said.

"He looks like Kili, doesn't he?"

"I think so," Fili smiled. "What will you call him?"

"I wanted to leave that up to you," she said.

Fili was surprised. "No, you're his mother. You should be the one to name him."

Tauriel shook her head. "I want you too."

Fili looked at the child. He was so small. So new. So full of hope. And thankfully, he didn't look like a mutant orc. He was a perfect mix of Tauriel and Kili. "Tili?"

"Tili," Tauriel smiled. "I love it. What do you think, Tili?"

The baby yawned.


	16. Chapter 14

"Here comes the dragon!" Fili crawled about on his hands and knees. He gave a roar.

Tili squealed and took off crawling across the room. Fili went after him. He roared again. This time Tili stopped and sat watching his uncle advance on him. He gave another squeal of laughter and headed straight for Fili. They arrived together in the middle of the room. Fili fell over onto his back and laid there allowing himself to be attacked by the little boy, who crawled onto his uncle's chest. They both laughed as Fili tickled his attacker.

When Fili sat up, he held Tili in his lap. The little boy pulled at one of Fili's braids. Fili had noticed the boy did this when he was tired. Kili had done the same thing when he was Tili's age. Whenever Kili got sleepy, he would sit alongside Fili and rub the braids in his hair. Now it seems his son did the same thing. In turn, Fili ran a hand along the boy's head, feeling the short, dark, velvet hair that covered his head.

Tauriel poked her head around the corner and looked at the two of them of the floor. What she saw warmed her heart. Little Tili sitting on Fili's lap, each one rubbing at the other's hair. She had come to learn that hair was a very important part of dwarven culture. It was a source of pride, to be sure. But touching someone else's hair was an expression of friendship and love. Allowing someone else to touch your hair showed great trust. It explained why Kili had loved rubbing her hair so much in the short time they had spent together. He had also gotten quite a kick out of her hair being as long as he was tall.

Fili looked up to see Tauriel watching them.

"Just checking on things," she smiled. "I've learned to get very suspicious if he gets too quiet for too long. It usually means he's getting into trouble."

Fili laughed. "No trouble this moment, but I think the birthday boy is getting sleepy."

One year. It had been one year since Tili's birth and Fili's coronation. How had it gone by so quickly? It had been a very good year. Tili was a strong, healthy, happy baby, who was adored by his mother, uncle, grandmother, and ten honorary uncles, his favorites' being Bofur, Nori and Ori.

Over the last year, Erebor had started mining again. Fantastic metal works as well as jewels were produced and trade was strong. Those who had lived in Erebor prior to Smaug said that life in Erebor was as good as it had been then. Many said it was better because they were being ruled by a king whose heart was focused on his people and his kingdom rather than the value of what they produced. Fili was highly respected, but he was also personal to his subjects. He took time to get to know them. They loved him for that and worked hard to please him.

Despite the good year, ruling such a kingdom was tough work. There were meetings with other kingdoms, council meetings that kept Erebor running, overseeing trade and production, and dealing with the law. Fili loved nothing more than the time he spent with his nephew each evening. Tili was a joy to him. He reminded Fili so much of his brother - happy, but busy. He had to be watched constantly, espcially now that he was mobile. He could get into everything and often did.

For his birthday, Fili had asked Bofur and Bifur to create a set of blocks. They had risen magnificently to the occasion and the blocks were decorated with amazing little carvings and painted bright colors. Already Fili had spent half of the afternoon building tower after tower while Tili took great delight in knocking each tower to the ground with his little fist.

Fili felt his nephew relaxing in his arms. Soon the little hand that held onto Fili's hair fell away as he drifted into sleep. Tauriel gently lifted her son from Fili's lap and carried him to his cot. By the time she had returned, Fili had put all the blocks away into their box. He picked up his coat and was ready to leave.

"He's asleep then?" Fili asked.

Yes. Quite worn out from the day. Thanks for spending the afternoon with him," Tauriel spoke quietly.

"We had fun," Fili chuckled.

"Would you like to stay a bit for a visit?"

Fili nodded. "Thanks. That would be nice."

Tauriel poured him a glass of Laketown's special wine. It was potent stuff, even for dwarves. Fili sipped at it.

"Those blocks you gave Tili are really beautiful. The patterns and pictures carved into them are incredible," Tauriel said, sitting across from Fili.

"You'll have to compliment Bofur and Bifur next time you see them. It was they who made the blocks. I just asked for some blocks to give Tili on his birthday," Fili told her.

"I will."

"Did you notice that one of the blocks had Kili's symbol? The clasp he wore in his hair had that symbol." Fili had thought that carving in the block to be a wonderful, personal touch.

"Yes, I noticed. It brought tears to my eyes. I look forward to explaining each picture and symbol to Tili as he grows." Tauriel watched as Fili spun his glass in his hand. "You're looking tired. Is all well?"

Fili chuckled lightly. "Yes, for the most part, things are well. Someone's always complaining about something or other. If people just let well enough alone, I think they would find they have fairly good lives."

"Isn't that the way it is?"

Over the past year, as Fili visited Tauriel daily so he could spend time with Tili. They had gotten to know each other better and become friends. Fili was grateful for Tauriel's friendship. It was like having a sister. Someone friendly to go to when he needed to talk or just be himself without judgement.

Tauriel was adapting to life under the mountain. She and Dis were good friends and Tauriel had made friends with several other dwarven women who lived there, like Gloin's wife. She was also renewing some of her old friendships among the elves.

Several months ago she had expressed to Fili the desire to work for his guard. He had been happy to accept her and had put her in charge once again of the mountain's security. Several dwarves had been outraged at Fili for having placed his trust of the mountain's security to an elf and Fili worried that perhaps he had overstepped his people's trust, but he felt confident in Tauriel's abilities and knew with all his heart she would do nothing to put Erebor into peril or betray his trust. Tauriel was still dealing with a lot of problems of being an elf in a dwarven kingdom, but she showed great strength of character, giving up her ways and her people so her son could be with his father's people and Fili admired Tauriel for that.

In Tauriel's company, he was comfortable and happy. He could be himself and never worry about feeling embarrassed when he would crawl around on the floor, pretending to be a dragon and chasing his nephew. If his subjects could see their king, they might think he had gone a little crazy in the head. He had no doubt Kili was laughing at him, wherever he was.

Fili sighed. "They're badgering me to marry," he told her. He took a bigger sip of his wine. He didn't like the councils and others sticking their noses into his private life. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry, he did, but not yet. He had only been king for a year. They were still cleaning out rubble from some places in the mountain. Most of their old trade routes had not been re-established yet. He was still just trying to get Erebor under control. He had hoped for at least another year before worrying about marriage.

"And you do not want to marry?" Tauriel asked.

"No, that's not it at all. I want to, but I just don't feel the time is right. Net yet. Besides, I would want Tili in the ceremony and he can't be in it until he can walk."

Tauriel laughed. "Fili, I get the feeling that once Tili discovers how to use his legs, he won't walk, he'll run."

Fili laughed, too. "You're probably right. He might never be still long enough to perform his duties in the ceremony."

"Just don't wait for the right time in order to get married. It might never happen," Tauriel said.

Fili looked up at Tauriel again. "What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is there will never be a perfect time. You can't wait for everything to fall into place first. Don't wait for Tili to grow up. Don't wait for all the work in Erebor to be completed. Don't wait for perfect peace among all creatures of Middle Earth. You'll never get the perfect time."

"Are you saying I should just jump into the first marriage offer that comes my way?" Fili asked. He had hoped for some sympathy from Tauriel and instead she was telling him to get married right away too.

"Of course not. Fili, listen to me. What I'm trying to say is you can't wait for the perfect time, so instead, focus on finding the perfect person. When you find her, the time will be perfect."

Fili sighed. Tauriel was right. She always was. Sometimes that really infuriated him, but right now, it was exactly what he wanted and needed to hear.

"I take it you haven't found her yet, have you?" Tauriel asked.

"No," Fili shook his head, but there's an embassy from the Iron Hill due to arrive tomorrow. I've been told a group of dwarf maids are going to be in the group. No doubt, ladies of Dain's picking."

"Perhaps you will find what you seek," Tauriel offered.

"Hmm, perhaps. I really wish they would just leave me alone to look for my queen on my own and not throw those poor ladies in my face."

"For all the rights and privileges you have as king, there are some rights and privileges you can never have."

Fili nodded. He finished his wine. "I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, but I might be later than usual. Because of this embassy arriving from the Iron Hills there will probably be a long, lovely meeting to go with their visit."

Tauriel laughed at the sarcasm in his voice. "Well, have fun, then." Fili kissed her hand. It was something that had become Fili's way of saying good-bye since Tili was born. He thought about Tauriel's words of advice as he walked back to his apartments. Focus on finding the perfect mate and the perfect time to marry would follow.


	17. Chapter 15

The embassy from the iron hills did indeed arrive with five lovely dwarf maids. All of them held some sort of status. They were Ladies in their own lands. Fili was genuinely happy to meet them all, but no one really called out to him as the perfect one. Still, he promised himself he would give them all a fair chance and he planned on spending some time with each one. In between his duties and endless meetings, he would meet with each lass. They would share a meal and talk. They were all very, very nice and he could see himself having a very nice life with any of them. But, he wanted more than a nice life. He wanted love - a love like Kili had felt for Tauriel.

Several weeks later, Fili was called to see to a problem at the arrival gate. Everyone, upon arriving at Erebor, had to go through the arrival gate. Their names were taken down by a scribe as well as the purpose of their visit. Most came to do a bit of trade or business. Many came to see family who had settled in Erebor and some came looking for work. But today's caravan had one dwarf no one could account for and that dwarf wouldn't answer the guards questions.

The mystery dwarf had been placed into a waiting cell. It was unusual for Fili to be called to deal with this kind of situation. Normally if there was a problem, the dwarf would be sent away, but the messenger from the guards asked specifically for the King to deal with the matter.

Fili was led to one of the waiting cells. These cells were nice rooms, not places of punishment. They were a place for one to wait until their affairs could be settled. Food was provided as well as comfortable places to sit. A small figure sat on one of the chairs.

"Hello?" Fili said. The door was unlocked and Fili stepped in. The dwarf didn't look at him, but kept their head down. "My name is Fili. Are you alright?"

The other dwarf's head snapped up upon hearing Fili's name. Fili almost gasped out loud at the sight of the dwarf in front of him. It was a dwarf lass. She wore overly large clothes and they were dirty from many weeks of travel. Her hood fell from her head and long strawberry-blond hair fell down around her shoulders. Her face was long and thin. There was no beard to speak of, but it was obvious this was no young child, either.

She stood up. "Fili? King Fili?" the woman asked, her face turning red.

"Guilty," Fili smiled. He held out his hand to her. She went down into a deep curtsy.

"My Lord," she said. "I didn't mean for you to be disturbed by my arrival."

"It's quite alright. I'm happy to leave behind a grievance meeting of the miners if it means talking with a lovely lady."

The girl blushed again and looked down at her feet. Her long hair fell down around her face, hiding it from Fili's view. He wanted to see her face again.

"Have you had anything to eat or drink since you arrived?" he asked.

She did not look up. "No. They offered me food at first, but I was not hungry then."

"Are you now?"

She nodded. Fili went to the door. "Bring us food and drink, please." The guard turned and left. Fili went back to the girl. She still looked down at the floor. "You know, I'm not the kind of king you must avert your eyes from. In fact, I would prefer to see your face again."

She looked up to Fili and he smiled. "That's better," he said. For the first time in his life he wished he had Kili's easy, friendly ways so he could know how to flirt with a girl. The thought made him blush. "Come on, let's sit down." He took her hand and led her back to the chair she had been sitting on. Then he sat in the chair directly across from her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Eradan of the Grey Mountains," she had blue eyes, like his. "Daughter of Khim."

"Khim? I know him," Fili said in surprise. He had first met Khim back on the day of Fili's coronation. Khim was a Lord and first advisor to the ruler of the Grey Mountains. "I wasn't aware he had a daughter."

Eradan didn't say anything, but two guards walked in at that moment, carrying food and drink. The meal was placed on the table and Fili and Eradan sat down to their food. Eradan waited until Fili took the first bite of food before she took a bit of her own. Fili was impressed. She knew her manners. Not that he like the rule of everyone having to wait for him, but it meant she had been taught the ways of court. Funny how Khim had never mentioned a daughter before.

"So, what brings you to the Lonely Mountain?" Fili asked conversationally.

Eradan dropped her food back onto her plate and started shaking, like she was fighting off a fit of tears.

"Eradan? Are you well?" he asked. He couldn't figure out what he had said wrong. He cursed himself for not having Kili's gifts when it came to dealing with the opposite sex. "Eradan, I'm sorry if I have said something upsetting."

Eradan shook her head. "Oh no, my King. You have said nothing wrong, it's just," she paused and wiped at her face with her hands. She regained her composure and looked up at him. "I came here with a very specific purpose, but I didn't realize I would have to declare myself when I arrived. I was too embarrassed to speak to the guards and now," she started to sob, "I have to explain to the King of Erebor, himself."

Fili didn't know what to do with the crying dwarf in front of him. What would Kili do, he asked himself. He didn't know. Instead, years of experience as a big brother kicked in and he went to Eradan's side, slipped an arm around her shoulders and offered her a handkerchief. He gently squeezed her shoulders and waited until her body stopped shaking.

She finally took a deep breath and calmed down, wiping her nose on the handkerchief.

"Did you come here to assassinate someone?" Fili asked. She looked up at him in horror, then saw the mirth in his eyes. She shook her head. "Are you here to steal the king's crown and as many jewels as you can stick into your pockets?" She smiled and shook her head again. "You're not here to steal away my captain of the guard are you?" he gave a look of mock horror.

She giggled and shook her head again.

"That's good because he's an ugly, old, cantankerous dwarf."

This time, Eradan laughed for a few moments before controlling herself again. Fili sat back down in front of her. He had made her laugh. He like it.

"Well then, if you're not here to kill, steal or capture, I don't think you have much to worry about by telling me," Fili said.

The smile was gone from her face, but there were no tears. "King Fili, I," she paused. "Well, I mean, I, um," she looked into his face and sighed. "Alright, I came to Erebor to find a mate."

Fili was shocked. Why would such a pretty maid come all the way out here to find a husband? Surely there were many bachelors in the Grey Mountains. "No one good enough for the daughter of Khim back at home?" Fili asked.

"No," she hung her head again. "No one there wanted me."

"What? But you're a lady of the court. You have a father with high rank and position."

"I am also very ugly," she yelled at him.

The was the last think Fili ever expected her to say. His mouth hung open for a few moments before he remembered to close it. How could she say that about herself? He thought she was beautiful. He saw that her features weren't quite the same as other dwarf women. Hers were more straight and angular, not soft and round. She had high cheekbones and no facial hair. By dwarven standards, he supposed she might be considered unattractive, but certainly not ugly and not to him. He saw a beautiful face, eyes the color of sapphires and hair like polished citrine.

"You are wrong, my lady," Fili said. He did not smile. He did not tease. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." There was something so beautifully unique about her, but Fili couldn't put his finger on it.

"You don't have to say anything to be nice," she whispered.

"I'm not," Fili said, realizing at the same moment what he said sounded wrong. "I mean, I'm not saying that just to be nice. I'm saying it because I mean it." He reached out a hand to her, but she pulled away.

"Sire, I have seen myself in a looking glass. I know what I look like. I have been turned down by every dwarf in my father's acquaintance. I'm afraid my father is going to start looking for any dwarf who will be willing to have me. I don't want that, so I decided that rather than have my father force me to marry someone who didn't love me, I thought I'd come here and hope to find some kind dwarf who wouldn't mind an ugly wife."

"Oh Eradan," Fili started before he realized something she had just said. "Your father doesn't know your are here?"

Eradan shook her head. Fili rubbed at his beard. Her being here, without her father's consent, especially being held in a cell could be seen as an act of war. A conflict between the Grey Mountains and Erebor was the last thing Fili needed.

He sighed. "Let's finish our meal and I will have a room prepared for you. Gror?"

The guard stepped into the cell.

"Please tell Balin to have room number fourteen prepared for our guest," Fili said. The guard saluted and left.

They finished their meal with little conversation, but Fili had a hard time not staring at the lovely dwarf in front of him. He wanted to make her laugh again. He had really liked her laugh.


	18. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much to all of you for your kind reviews. It's been a fun story to write. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Coming up we'll have Fili courting a lady as well as more fun with Tili.**

* * *

After they ate, Fili walked Eradan through the passages to where the guest quarters were. Balin was waiting for them. Room fourteen was the room that had been prepared for Bilbo's visit when Fili had been made king. It had only been used the one time and it was composed of three very handsome rooms. The first was a small sitting room with comfortable chairs, a table, a shelf with some books and good lighting. The second room was a bedroom with a dwarf sized bed, wardrobe, and large looking glass. The third room was a washroom. It had a tub that would be large for a hobbit, but perfectly sized for a dwarf. A shelf held many glass vials of various colors and scents - oils and soaps for cleaning with.

Balin had made sure the tub was filled with hot water and stacks of towels waited nearby. The room was slightly stuffy from lack of use during the past year, but several air vents had been opened and the air would be fresh again soon. Balin was more than surprised to see Fili escorting a small dwarf in dirty clothes towards the room He realized it was a female and Balin was more curious than before.

"Balin," Fili greeted. "I trust all is ready?"

"It is, my King," Balin bowed.

"Thank you. Balin, may I introduce Lady Eradan, Daughter of Khim of the Grey Mountains?" Fili said. "Eradan, this is Balin, one of my oldest friends and a most trusted advisor." They each bowed and greeted each other in their usual manner. Fili was about to open the door to the room when he heard a tiny voice cry out.

"Da?"

Fili turned to see his tiny nephew running at him. Just as he reached Fili, Tili tripped, but Fili caught him just before he hit the ground and swung him high into the air. "Tili!"

Tauriel was only two steps behind. "Look who has learned how to walk," she smiled, beaming with pride at her son.

Fili ticked the boy's tummy. Tili squealed in delight. "You're just growing too fast."

He noticed the way Eradan stared at the unusual family who stood in front of her. Here was Fili, a bachelor king, holding a little boy who called him Da, and there was an elf who was not being threatening.

"Ah, Eradan, this is my nephew, Tili and his mother, the lovely Tauriel."

The women bowed at each other.

"Da?" Tili said again.

"Your nephew? But he just called you Da," Eradan said.

"Everything is 'da' to him. It's the only word he knows," Fili laughed.

Sure enough Tili's tiny finger pointed to Eradan. "Da?" he said.

"That's Eradan," Fili told him.

"Da?"

"That's Balin."

"Da?"

"That's a torch."

"Da?"

"That's my mustache." Fili laughed as Tili pulled on his braids. "Easy now, Tili. I'll see you tonight." He kissed the boy's cheek before handing him back to his mother.

"We're on a walk," Tauriel explained. "Now that he has learned to walk, all he wants to do is run everywhere. I'm tired of trying to keep him out of trouble, so I'm hoping that by the time we pass from one end of Erebor to the other, he'll be tired."

Fili laughed. He knew that Tauriel knew that it took days to cross from one end of Erebor to the other but judging by the energy Tili was displaying, it might take running across the entire mountain before he was worn out. "I warned you, Tauriel. Never a moment's rest with my brother's son."

"So you did." She smiled and put the boy on the floor. Tili took off down the hall. Tauriel jogged after him, calling out a good bye as she left.

Fili was grinning from ear to ear. He remembered his guest and opened the door. He and Balin escorted Eradan in. A young chamber maid was there waiting for them.

"Sire, this is too much," Eradan began.

"Not at all. Make yourself comfortable. I'm afraid I'm rather tied up for the rest of the day or I'd invite you to have supper with me tonight."

"That's alright, my Lord," she said quietly. "You don't need to do anything more for me."

"But I want to see you again," he stepped towards her. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment before Fili remembered Balin was there. "How about breakfast tomorrow?"

Eradan nodded and curtsied. "Thank you, King Fili."

Fili couldn't stop smiling. She had agreed to have a meal with him. He hoped it was because she wanted to and not just because he was the king. His pride took a little jab at the thought, but he pushed it away.

"Wonderful. Well, this is Galina, am I right?" he looked to the chamber maid, who nodded and blushed at having the king remember her name. "Galina will help you get settled in and find your way around should you want to explore the mountain a bit tomorrow. Enjoy your evening. I really must get back to that grievance meeting." Fili turned to leave. Balin followed. "Oh, one more thing," Fili turned back to Eradan. "I need to send word to your father that you are here, safe and sound."

"Yes, Sire. I'm sorry to cause trouble," Eradan said.

"There's been no trouble, but I'm going to make sure we prevent any more trouble from happening." Fili left.

They walked back down the hall towards the council rooms. Fili sighed. "I really don't like these grievance committees."

"Fili?" Balin said quietly. Usually members of the company called him King or Sire in the presence of others, but called him Fili when they were alone or had something serious to talk about. Fili stopped to look at Balin. "Who is the girl?"

"Lady Eradan, daughter of Lord Khim," Fili said.

"But what is she doing here? And why did you give her Bilbo's room?"

Fili laid his hand on Balin's shoulder. "There are several reasons, all I would love to explain, but I really am late for this meeting. I'll be done in a few hours, I hope, and I can tell you all about it later. Meet me this evening at Tauriel's. I go there every night to see Tili off to bed."


	19. Chapter 17

The meetings Fili had to attend took longer than he expected. By the time he reached Tauriel's apartment, he knew Tili would already be asleep, but he would still go in to say good night. Tauriel welcomed him into her sitting room. Balin was already there.

"I didn't think you'd ever get here Laddie," Balin said.

"I didn't think those meetings would last so long," Fili grumbled. He went back to Tili's room and quietly opened the door. Tili's nursery was dark with the exception of one single lamp on a table. It was just enough light to see the sleeping baby in his cot. Tili slept with a blanket tucked under his chin. The blanket had been made from one of Kili's old tunics. The knot in Fili's stomach every time he thought of Kili tightened. He reached out and felt the blanket's edge. The familiar fabric brought back a flood of memories. He let go of the blanket and blinked back the tears. After a day like today, one of Kili's smiles would have done him a world of good.

"Kili," he whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but your son is amazing. I don't think I could love him more if he were my own. Now I understand how uncle felt about us. I wish you were here."

Fili adored his nephew. His brother's son. Tili looked so much like Kili. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Tili had a quick smile and an infectious laugh. Sometimes the resemblance of father and son pained Fili. Kili had promised that he would never leave Fili. Tauriel had said many times that the child was a gift from Kili. Fili chuckled. Kili certainly was never far away. He lived in Fili's thoughts, Tauriel's heart and Tili's smile.

Fili crept back out and shut the door behind him. Balin and Tauriel waited for him.

"So," Tauriel said with a smile as she handed Fili a cup of tea. "Tell us about your lady friend."

Fili blushed, but explained everything about Eradan to Tauriel and Balin.

"Ah, and her father doesn't know she is here?" Balin said, more in understanding that questioning.

"Exactly, hence the best guest room," Fili smiled.

"I did wonder," Tauriel said. "So, you like her?"

"Well yes," Fili stammered. "She is very nice and she's very pretty."

Balin cleared his throat. "Laddie, have you considered you like her so much because she looks like Kili?"

Fili was insulted. "She looks nothing like Kili!" Fili whispered loudly, aware he didn't want to wake his nephew. "She's got lovely blue eyes and blondish, red hair."

"Her face," Tauriel said, "It's similar in features to Kili's. Not quite so dwarvish, like the other ladies of your race."

Fili was a little affronted. Did he think she was beautiful because she had similar features as the brother that he missed so much? He guessed he noticed her features, but he didn't make the connection. No. He thought she was beautiful just because she was. He wanted to touch the soft hair that fell around her face and run a finger along her cheek.

He thought back how all through their growing up years, Kili had been ridiculed for his looks. Many people commented on how there was no way he could be related to Thorin. They had called him cruel names. Fili had been the one to comfort Kili when the teasing and bullying became too much.

Kili had yelled at Fili once, telling him how he didn't understand what Kili was going through. According to his brother, Fili was the epitome of dwarvish handsome, so he had no way of understanding what Kili felt. The accusation had hurt Fili, but he gently explained to his brother how much he loved him and anything that hurt Kili, hurt him too.

It was on those roughest days, when Kili couldn't get the insults to slide away, that he and Fili would go out to the weapon training area near their home and take out all their frustrations on the orc training dummies. After shredding a dozen or so dummies, Kili usually felt a lot better.

Fili thought about Eradan. From the things she had told him, it sounded very much like she had been teased and bullied growing up as well. She wouldn't have had the outlets for her ridicule as Kili had. He wondered if she had a sibling who had helped her through it. A hard knot formed in Fili's chest.

"Perhaps she does have some resemblance to Kili," Fili spoke carefully. "You remember, Balin, how often Kili was teased because of his looks?" Balin nodded. "I believe Eradan went through that too and yet she has managed to remain kind and gentle. It proves the kind of person she is. She's strong, even if she doesn't know it. I think she is beautiful and I want to get to know her better."

Fili felt defiant, although he wasn't sure against whom or what.

Tauriel smiled. "The perfect time might just be around the corner."

Fili smiled back. "Yes. The perfect time."


	20. Chapter 18

Fili almost didn't recognize the beautiful woman who was brought to him to share breakfast with. She had bathed and changed from her dirty, ill-fitting travelling gear. Her hair was braided in the fashion that dwarven ladies of the court usually kept. The beads clipped around the end of her braids signified various things, her clan, her rank or her family rank, and the beads that indicated her marital status - maiden and unattached. She was dressed in a simple grey dress with a light purple tunic that laced up the front. Fili grinned. She was lovely. She seemed rather shy, but she smiled at him.

Their conversation was casual - did you sleep well? Was your room comfortable? How did the journey go to get here? Any troubles? Fili told her about the past year and all they had accomplished in getting Erebor rebuilt. Fili just wanted to spend the day with her and give her a tour, but duties called and soon they had to part. He asked her to join him at supper that evening and she agreed.

Fili's day couldn't have gone more slowly. He normally enjoyed most of his duties as king. He enjoyed getting progress reports from the various departments that kept Erebor in working order. He met with several residents to assist in working out some problems in one of the mountain's residential areas. Things he normally enjoyed were annoying him today. He only wanted to see Eradan and try to make her laugh. He loved her laugh.

Dinner was excellent, but the company more so. She was dressed in a fine gown, meant for more formal dinners. Fili almost forgot his evening visit to with his nephew and was surprised how being with Eradan had almost driven that from his thoughts. He invited Eradan. She told him she didn't want to intrude on his family, but Fili insisted and so she went with him to Tauriel's.

He could hear Tili's cries before they reached the door. That was unusual. Tili didn't usually cry like that unless he was hurt or sick. Fili knocked at the door and a tired looking elf answered it.

"Thank goodness your here," Tauriel ushered them in. "I don't know what to do with him tonight. He's been more mischievous than usual, has cried a lot and is now inconsolable."

Tili was on the floor in his room, tears streaming down his face. Fili went to his nephew. "Tili?" He picked up the child. Tili's hands went for the longest braid in Fili's hair. Right away his cries became less of a desperate wail and more of a cry. Fili walked around room, gently bouncing Tili and whispering into the top of his head. The child finally settled down and his cries stopped. He hiccupped occasionally and his hand remained firmly clamped to Fili's braid.

Tauriel and Eradan had watched for a while, but after Tili's cries stopped, Tauiel pulled Eradan away from the door. "We'll give them a moment," Tauriel said. Eradan seemed shocked to be in the elf's presence.

"Thank goodness the crying has stopped," Tauriel rubbed her head. "I need some tea. Would you like some?" Eradan nodded and sat down at the table. Tauriel poured two cups of tea and sat next to the dwarf maid. "Fili has a way with Tili that I do not. There are some days that only Fili can make Tili happy. I don't know if it's because he misses his own father or because he hasn't gotten to see Fili much these last few days." Tauriel sipped at her own tea, thinking about her son. She watched Eradan, who still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Has Fili told you anything about Tili or myself?" Tauriel asked.

"No. We've had very little time to talk about anything beyond general introductions and news about the Grey Mountains and Erebor," Eradan answered.

"Yes, it's hard for him to talk about anything personal when he is out in public."

"So Tili is your son?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"He just turned one a few weeks ago."

Eradan was surprised. She knew very little about elf babies. "And he is walking already? Dwarf babies don't usually walk until around their second birthday."

Tauriel nodded, "Yes. He's right on track for an elf, though."

Eradan flushed red. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything about him being like dwarflings, I was only thinking about how dwarflings don't walk until they are older in age." Eradan stumbled over the words.

"It's alright, Eradan," Tauriel reached out and touched Eradan's hand. "You've said nothing wrong and I take no offence at any implications about him being like a dwarf child, because he is one. Well, half dwarf, anyway."

"You mean?" Eradan started.

Tauriel smiled. "I fell in love with Fili's brother, Kili. This was before Erebor was re-claimed. Before the dragon was killed. Before the horrible battle that took my Kili's life as well as their uncle and king, Thorin."

"I've heard tales of Thorin," Eradan said.

"Fili could tell you some good ones, I'm sure." Tauriel sighed and looked sad. "I was already with child when Kili died. I didn't know it at the time, though. But when I found out, I was banished from my home and Fili accepted me into his. He's been very kind to me and Tili absolutely adores him."

They could hear Tili's laughter coming from the other room. Quietly the two women peeked into the nursery. Fili was sitting cross legged on the floor, Tili was in his lap and a stack of blocks was on the floor in front of them. Fili was setting the last two blocks in the stack. Tili's hands quivered in anticipation. When Fili pulled his hands away from the tower, Tili reached out and hit the stack. The blocks went flying and Tili squealed in laughter. Tauriel and Eradan laughed too.

The women gathered the strewn blocks and put them in front of Fili, who was already re-stacking them. They sat on the floor facing Fili, but far enough back to be a safe distance from the blocks that would shortly be flying across the room.

The game went on for several minutes. Fili stacked the blocks, Tili knocked them over and Tauriel and Eradan retrieved them.

"So what do you think of Erebor?" Tauriel asked.

"It's beautiful. The stories and songs of its grandeur don't do it justice," Eradan replied. Fili was very pleased with her answer. "I hope that father doesn't make me leave."

"Do you think he might?" Tauriel asked.

Eradan shrugged. "Probably. I imagine he's very upset with me for running away. I knew he would be, but I had this mad idea that I would be able to prove my worth to him. I planned on coming here and meeting someone nice dwarf who would marry me. I know I'm not much to look at, but I'm a good cook and I can take care of a home. I can spin, weave and sew. And, if my some miracle, I could be blessed with a child, I would take very good care of it. If I could find a husband, then I would write to my father and tell him he didn't need to worry about me any longer." Eradan sighed. She twisted at the fabric of her dress. "It seemed like a good idea."

No one knew quite what to say about this, but Tili was growing tired of his game and started to get restless again.

"May I get him ready for bed?" Fili asked.

"Of course," Tauriel said. "I'll get his night clothes out."

They all stood up. Eradan went back to the table where their tea cups sat empty and cold. She collected them and took them to a small washing sink. She washed their cups. She longed for a home of her own to care for and after seeing the baby, she longed for her own child too.

"You cleaned the cups, thank you," Tauriel said as she came back in.

"You're welcome. Thank you for the tea and thank you for your kindness. I know I'm a stranger and I have to admit I've never spent any time around elves. You aren't what I expected. I mean," Eradan blushed, "I have to admit, I wasn't often told nice things about elves."

"I felt the same about dwarves, until I got to know some of them. My people have you dwarves all wrong. And I'm glad you're here, Eradan. It's been nice to have a little chat with another female without Tili being underfoot. A little girl talk." Tauriel smiled.

"You have a lovely home," Eradan said, looking around the room.

"Thank you. It is nice. Fili had it made especially for me when I came here. He's a good man."

"That was very nice of him. I hope someday to have a home of my own. Oh, nothing so nice as this, I'm sure, but a home."

"You're a Lady, aren't you?" Tauriel asked. Eradan nodded. "You're home would probably much more splendid than this."

"I don't need anything so nice as that. I just want to be married so I don't have to see that disappointed look in my father's face any longer."

Tauriel stepped up to the dwarf maid and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It will all work out."

Suddenly they heard a loud splash and Tili laughing.

"Tauriel!" Fili called out from the other room. "Help me!"


	21. Chapter 19

Tauriel and Eradan ran to the wash room.

"Honestly Fili," Tauriel laughed. "I thought you were suppose to be giving him a bath, not the other way around."

Fili sat on the floor next to the small tub that was used for Tili's baths. Fili was soaked and Tili sat in his tub, clapping his hands. Eradan laughed at the sight of the King of Erebor dripping wet at the hands of a toddler. His hair and mustache dripped water on to his shoulders.

"I was getting the soap and the next thing I knew a bucket of water was being poured over my head," Fili spluttered. Tauriel handed him a towel as she got down to finish washing her son.

"I should have warned you about his new favorite game," she laughed.

Eradan held out her hand to Fili, who took it and stood up. She was still laughing.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Fili asked with a laugh.

He shook his hands at Eradan, sending droplets of water at her face. She laughed even harder as she took his towel from him and wiped the water off of herself. Then she held the towel up to his face, ready to help him dry his hair, but she stopped herself before she touched him and simply held out the towel to him instead. Their laughter died down to smiles as they looked at each other for several moments.

Tili's squeal at being pulled out of his bath and wrapped in a towel reminded Fili and Eradan they weren't alone. They both backed away from each other and walked back out to the sitting room. They didn't say anything to each other and Fili kept working to dry himself off. They kept giving each other short, embarrassed glances until Tauriel walked in several minutes later. She handed Fili his nephew, who was now dressed and ready for bed. Tili's hand went to his favorite braid in Fili's hair.

"Night, night, Tili. I hope you sleep well," Fili whispered into the boy's ear.

"Eradan," Tauriel said, "if you don't have plans for tomorrow, come back over. I'll take you to Dale and we can visit the markets."

"Really? That sounds like lots of fun, thank you," Eradan answered. She had never been around an elf before today and was always told never to trust elves, but she found herself liking this elf. She was treating her like an old friend instead of an ugly stranger.

The next morning Eradan knocked on Tauriel's door. The graceful elf opened it. She was wearing some appropriate travel clothes and had a sling strapped to her back.

"Almost ready," Tauriel said as she picked up Tili and laced his arms and legs into the sling.

"Da?" Tili pointed at Eradan.

"Morning, Tili," Eradan had to practically stand on her tip toes to reach the baby's chin and tickle it.

"Da?" he asked again.

"Eradan," she said. "I'm Eradan."

"Dan?"

"What?" Tauriel laughed. "Oh Fili will be so jealous when he finds out Tili said your name first."

Eradan was slightly embarrassed. "Well, my name's so close to his favorite word, it wasn't hard to make the sound change. It was probably an accident anyway."

They walked together and Tauriel led them out of the mountain and on the road to Dale. The day was bright and sunny. It wasn't long before Tili fell asleep, lulled by his mother's walking gait.

"It's nice to be out of the mountain," Tauriel took a deep breath.

"How long have you lived there?" Eradan asked.

"Since it was reclaimed, about a year and a half ago."

"That's when Kili died?"

"Yes. It was a horrible battle. Kili and Thorin were both killed and we almost lost Fili."

"I'm sorry," Eradan said. She looked up at Tauriel's face. She couldn't read the elf's expression. "And I'm sorry, this subject is much too personal to bring up in conversation. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." Tauriel looked at the young dwarf. "If you have any intention of living here, and I hope you do, you need to know a bit about what happened, especially when it comes to Fili. Do you like him?"

"Well, yes," Eradan stuttered. "I suppose I do. He is one of the kindest people I've ever met and I think you might be the second most kind person I've ever met."

Tauriel felt very sad for the girl if just now in her life she felt she was meeting kind people, but with Eradan being a dwarf, Tauriel could never show her pity. That would be more painful to a dwarf than a knock on the head by an axe.

"I believe Fili is fond of you, too."

Eradan nodded. "May I tell you something?"

Tauriel nodded and stopped walking. Eradan's face turned red. "I think Fili came very close to kissing me last night."

Tauriel smiled, seeing the look of love in the dwarf's eyes. "But he did not?"

"No. He was close, but I think he remembered we were standing in a public hall and decided not to. I was slightly upset, but also relieved. I've never kissed anyone before," Eradan's face turned a deeper shade of red. "I wouldn't know what to do."

"You don't do anything," Tauriel smiled. "You just let it happen."

"Will you tell me more? About Fili and Kili, I mean."

They started walking again. "Of course. Now, mind you, everything I know about the brother's childhood, has been told to me by their mother, Dis, or some other close friends of the family."

Eradan nodded in understanding.

"Fili was the older brother, by five years. They are the sons of Thorin Oakenshield's younger sister, Dis. Since the day Kili was born, Fili was there. Their mother told me you never saw one without the other. They shared a close bond. Fili was extremely protective of his brother, but not overly so. He knew Kili was stronger and wiser than others realized. He was young, rash and slightly reckless," she smiled, thinking back to the day she met and fell in love with the handsome dwarf, "But Kili was also talented, intelligent, fierce, loyal and a warrior worthy to be in Thorin's company. The brothers watched out for each other. Stuck together, right to the end. Kili died in Fili's arms."

Tauriel heard Eradan give a little sniff.

"It's been a year and a half since then, which isn't a very long time, really. Fili is still deeply affected by the loss of his brother. I wouldn't question him about Kili at all. Fili will talk about him occasionally. You might remember when we first met, Fili joke about Tili getting all of his energy from Kili."

Eradan nodded. "I remember."

"He'll make little comments like that, but he does not often talk about Kili. Just don't be surprised if Fili never really talks about him. But, on the other hand, he might. You never know. I just wanted to warn you. It's a touch and go subject. If you have any questions, you can always talk to me."

"Thank you. What did Kili look like? Was he golden haired, like Fili?"

Tauriel smiled. "No. He had dark brown hair that always seemed to be in something of a mess. He had intense brown eyes and looked very much a fierce dwarf, until he smiled. Then his entire face would light up. Tili actually looks a lot like him."

"Fili has a nice smile," Eradan said. She blushed with embarrassment again.

"Yes he does."

The women made their way to the market. Eradan thought Dale's markets were the finest she had ever seen. Not that he had much to compare it too, having only been to the markets in the Grey Mountains. They walked along, chatting about everything, and looking at what all the various merchants had to offer. They let Tili out of his sling for a while so he could run off some of his endless energy. Tauriel made her purchases and put them into a bag she had strapped to her side.

The afternoon sun was starting its decent by the time they headed back to Erebor. Tili was asleep on his mother's back again. The road to Erebor was well travelled and had many inns and homes along the way. The women were passing near an inn when two large men stumbled out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the first man asked.

"And elf and a wee dwarf lass," the second man laughed.

"Are you sure it's a dwarf?" the first man asked. "Pretty little thing doesn't have a beard. Do you lass?" His hand reached out for Eradan's face, but she slapped it away.

"Don't you touch me," Eradan growled.

"Oh, but I think I will," the man grabbed at her.


	22. Chapter 20

**Thanks to you all for your comments and reviews. I hate cliffhangers, so here is the rest of the story of what happened to Tauriel and Eradan.**

* * *

Fili had finished his day earlier than normal. H went back to his chambers and changed clothes, finding something more comfortable and less formal to wear. He planned on going to see Tauriel, Tili and he hoped Eradan. He hoped their day at the markets went well. As he was walking the hall towards Tauriel's home, he saw the women arriving back from their day out.

"Evening," he called.

"Hello, Fili," Tauriel opened the door and they all walked in. "Have a seat, Eradan, I'll get my small knives. Won't be a moment."

Fili looked curiously at Eradan, wondering what she needed Tauriel's knives for. He noticed Eradan cradling her right hand in her left.

"What happened?" he took her hand in his and looked at it. It had several cuts and what looked like a large splinter in her palm.

Tauriel reappeared. She handed Tili to his uncle and passed Eradan a tiny, sharp knife.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"No," Eradan said. "I can do this myself. Wouldn't be the first time I've had a splinter." She poked the knife into her hand, gently working to get the splinter out. Tili scooted out of Fili's lap, but Fili didn't notice. He was too busy watching Eradan's face as it alternated between concentration and pain. Tauriel was busy gathering a bowl of water and a strip of linen cloth. After several moments, Eradan worked the offending sliver of wood from her hand. She set the knife down and washed her hand in the water Tauriel had supplied. Fili took the strip of clean linen from off the table and took Eradan's hand into her own. He gently began wrapping her hand.

"Now," Fili said. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Eradan watched him bandage her hand. She liked the way he was so gentle to her. "We had a little trouble on the way home from the market."

"What kind of trouble?" Fili tied the end of the bandage, but kept her hand in his.

"Some men tried to attack us," Eradan answered.

Fili's eyes flashed in anger. He looked to Tauriel, who nodded. "Yes, a couple of drunk men along one of the inns on the main road."

Without meaning to, Fili squeezed Eradan's hand in his anger.

"Ow," she said, but she smiled and did not pull her hand away.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry," he released his grip on her injured hand. The last thing he expected was to see the two women start to laugh. "What?" he shouted. "I don't think being attacked on the road is anything to be laughed at."

"You're right, Fili," Tauriel stopped her laughing and sat down next to them. "but let me just say, those men learned not to mess with a dwarrowdam and a she-elf with a baby on her back. We are fierce."

Eradan laughed. Fili sat, completely stunned. "But you're hurt," he said.

"It's only a splinter," she said. "It happened when the broom I was using to defend myself shattered over one of the men's backs. You should have seen the look on his face."

"When those men started at us, I thought I was quick to grab my knife, but Eradan was already wielding a broom before I could move. Those men didn't stand a chance against her. Have you trained with weapons before, Eradan?"

"Of course," she answered. "All dwarves are trained, aren't we Fili?"

"Aye, it's true. Usually ladies of the court don't learn much more than the basics, but some are quite talented. You wouldn't want to meet my mother on the battlefield, I can tell you that," Fili smiled.

"I believe it," Tauriel said. She could easily picture Dis with an axe in one hand and a sword in another taking down an entire pack of orcs.

"Anyway," Eradan said, "those men didn't have the chance to get near us before they found themselves being thwacked by my broom. Don't worry, they weren't dead, but I think you should know what happened in case they come here to see you and complain of their injuries sustained by a broom wielding dwarf or an innkeeper upset over the loss of his broom."

For a moment, Eradan saw a twinkle of mischief in Fili's eyes, before they went back to their worried, kingly look. "I'm glad you're well, though. I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of you."

Tili toddled in, carrying his favorite blanket. Fili picked him up and set him on his lap.

"Dan?" Tili said.

"That's right," Eradan smiled.

"What at moment!" Fili cried out. "Did he just say your name?"

"Told you he'd be jealous," Tauriel grinned.

"You mean he's said it before?" Fili was flabbergasted.

"It's only just started today," Eradan said.

"But he's only known you for two days!" Fili frowned.

Tauriel patted Fili on the shoulder. "Don't you worry. He'll call you uncle soon enough." She took Tili from him. "Come on my little man, let's go get you cleaned up for dinner." She walked out, leaving Fili and Eradan still sitting at the table with her hand in his.

"Please don't be mad at me," she said.

"Mad at you? Of course not. I'm mad at Kili."

Eradan chuckled. "Why in Middle Earth would you be mad at Kili?" She was surprised at the way he brought up his brother.

"Because only Kili's son would say the name of a pretty girl before he said the name of his favorite uncle." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you at all. It's just I'm worried and upset at how you and Tauriel were attacked today. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her or Tili. They're my family."

"I know," Eradan scooted a bit closer towards Fili. He was still holding her hand, rubbing his fingers lightly over hers. She put her other hand on top of his and held him. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Fili looked up into her eyes and saw tears there. "I had a sister who died. It was years ago. Many years ago. She was three and I was six. She got very sick one cold winter and they couldn't help her. To keep me from getting sick too, they kept us apart. I couldn't be near her and I wasn't with her when she died. I was torn in half that day. My mother died less than a year later. I suspect it was from a broken heart, although Father never said."

A tear drop landed on Eradan's hand, but it was not a tear from her own face. She looked up to see tears streaming down Fili's face.

"How can you go on?" he whispered. "How can you go on after the person you love the most dies?"

"It's not easy. It took many years for me to be able to move on after their deaths. My father was no help. His grief was as great as my own, possibly more." She watched as he closed his eyes, but the tears still fell. "You never forget them and always try to remember the good times. Time does help and one day, you'll find it doesn't hurt so much."

"It helps to have good friends and family," Fili said. "I've got my mother, Tauriel, Tili and the company. They've helped me a lot."

"You've got me too," Eradan said.

Fili leaned near her, his forehead touched hers before he lifted his face and gently kissed her lips. A shiver ran though his entire body. He reached a hand up into her hair and felt its softness. His fingers got tangled further as he reached for her neck, pulling her a little closer.

Tauriel peeked in and saw delighted to see Fili kissing Eradan. She silently backed out and let them have a few minutes alone.


	23. Chapter 21

Ori was just finishing reading off the weekly report from the mines on the south side of the mountain when they were interrupted by a messenger.

"Forgive me, my King, but a Lord Khim has arrived and is waiting for you in the third hall. He was very insistent on seeing you immediately."

Fili stood up. He had been waiting for this day, almost eager for it. "Thank you. If you gentlemen will excuse me. Ori, that was a fine report. If you would, leave a copy for me to look over later."

"Yes, King Fili," Ori bowed.

Fili turned to Balin and whispered into the old dwarf's ear, "Have Eradan brought to the third hall." Fili left and strode down the hall. He smoothed at his robes, making sure they were looking their best. The guard outside the hall snapped to attention when Fili approached. "When the Lady Eradan arrives, please allow her in." Fili look a breath and walked in.

Lord Khim was there, dressed finely and looking very angry, but politeness forced him to bow to the King.

"Lord Khim," said Fili, "I expected you to arrive a week ago. I hope your journey went well,"

"What do you think, my King? I'm at home, sick with worry over my daughter's disappearance and two weeks later I get your letter that she is here! You take her and you keep her here. If she indeed did turn up here on her own, and I'm more inclined to think she was taken here against her will, then you should have returned her to me immediately."

"You know, if you had left immediately following receiving my letter, you should have been here ten days ago. What took you so long?" Fili asked, pleasantly doing his best to annoy Khim.

"I had affairs at home to settle before I could go chasing after her. Why did you not send her home?"

"She didn't want to go," Fili answered with an easy shrug. "Besides, you made no return letter instructing that I do so."

"And now you have kept her here!" Khim shouted.

"She says of her own free will," Fili told him. "She has not been kept prisoner."

"She has no right to run away. I will be taking her home."

Fili sat down in his chair. "Ah, you see, I don't think so. She is an adult and if she has decided to stay, it's her choice.

"She is my daughter!" Khim yelled.

"She is an adult," Fili retorted. "I have to admit, for your acting like the concerned father, why did you never sent a message to me about your concerns? Instead you show up a week later than you could have and yell at me about keeping your daughter here against her will. If you loved her, your affairs at home that you thought were so important to settle first, could have waited. You should have left that very day you got my letter if she is that important to you."

"Don't you dare presume I don't love my own daughter. I don't care if you are the king, I'll fight you over words like that!" Khim reached for his sword, but Fili anticipated this and had his twin swords stowed next to his chair.

He pulled them both out as he stood up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." There was a small smile on his face. Khim's hand dropped back to his side. "Do you want to know why your daughter came here? Why she left the Grey Mountains and sought refuge in Erebor? I'll tell you. She was afraid you were going to force her to marry someone who didn't want her."

Khim scoffed. "No one wants her. She was born in an elf-riddle forest while we were searching for a new home. From an early age we could see she was different. No one liked caring for the ugly baby. Her mother and sister were proper dwarfs and when they died, I was left with a daughter I would never be able to marry off."

The hall doors opened and Fili looked up to see Eradan. In the few weeks since her arrival, she had changed a great deal. She seemed more confident in herself and walked tall and with purpose. She was cheerful and had made several friends besides Tauriel. She looked very happy, until she saw her father. The chance in her countenance was immediate and not at all positive. Her shoulders slumped and she looked nervous and afraid.

Fili went to her and held out his hand to her. She took it and he stood between her and her father. He smiled and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"Eradan, you are looking lovely today." He kissed her hand before leaning in a little closer and whispered, "Be strong. Show him who you really are, a beautiful lady."

Eradan gave him a small smile. She straightened up and held her head high. Fili stepped away so father and daughter could see each other.

"Hello Father."

"What happened to you?" he asked, obviously amazed at her change.

"I have been treated with kindness, Father. The people here have been good to me, they are kind to me, listen to me when I talk and value my opinion. For the first time since Mother died, I have been treated kindly and I have been happy. I have made friends. Real friends who have accepted me for just being me."

Khim laughed. "I did show you kindness while you were growing up, girl. I have raised you. Your mother died from grief after your sister passed. She did not stay for you because even then we could see how wrong you were. Your sister was already more beautiful and would have made our family proud in the courts of kings, but you, with your scrawny body, elf face and meek temper, you were not a dwarf maiden to be proud of."

"Enough!" Fili roared. "That was the most horrible, cruel thing I have ever heard. She is your daughter and deserves to be treated better."

"I should have had a son, born in the mountains, strong as a rock, but instead, I get a daughter, born on the run, in a forest of elves."

Eradan still held her head high, but tears were streaming down her face.

"You are no longer welcomed here, Khim. I was going to do this the proper way, but you sir, are not worth the effort." Fili turned to Eradan and pulled out a handkerchief from a pockets and dabbed at the tears on her cheeks. "Eradan, I have felt, since the moment I saw you that you were the most beautiful dwarf I have ever seen. Over these last few weeks, I have gotten to know you and have discovered you are equally beautiful on the inside. You have made me laugh and you have made me happy. I love you, Eradan. I want you to be a part of my life, always. Will you marry me?"

Eradan laughed and cried at the same time, which ended with her making a funny hiccup noise. Her hand flew to her mouth. Through her tears she nodded. "Yes Fili! Oh yes I will."

Fili pulled her into a kiss. He didn't care that her father saw. In fact, he wanted her father to see how much he valued and loved Eradan. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved her.

He could hear Lord Khim stuttering in the background. Fili turned to the man. "Well, sir, I'm sorry you travelled all the way out here, but your daughter will not be returning with you. You need no longer concern yourself with her. She has a lovely place to live while she is here and she will moved into the finest apartment Erebor has to offer after we are married. My mother and sister-in-law will see to all Eradan's needs and wedding plans. I think you may return to the Grey Mountains now. I will, of course, be writing a letter to King Zirak and let him know of your behavior in regards to your daughter and your attempt to draw weapons against me. I don't think King Zirak will be very pleased. Do you?"

Fili opened the door of the chamber, "Gror?" he spoke to the guard, "Lord Khim's visit here is over. Please see to it that he is escorted out of Erebor and beyond its boundaries."

"At once, my Lord," Gror walked over to Khim, "Sir?"

Khim looked murderous, but said nothing and marched out of the hall with all the pride he could muster. Gror was on his tail following him.

Fili was grinning. He looked back at Eradan. Her eyes were wide. Fresh tears fell from them. "Darling?" Fili said. He worried he might have over done it with her father. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Did you really mean what you said? About me?"

"That I love you and I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever met? Course I meant it. Every word and I will mean every word of it until the day I die. I love you, Eradan."

She threw her arms around him, not caring if it was the proper thing to do or not. "Thank you, Fili. Thank you. And I love you too."


	24. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. I never get to use the computer during the weekends with all my kids at home, so I haven't been able to update. I hope you enjoy these couple of chapters, full of sad, lovely feelings.**

* * *

Dis walked towards Tauriel's apartments holding a thick leather covered book. She hated to give it away. The contents were worth more to her than all the gold in Erebor, but she had meant it to be a gift and she knew Tauriel would value the book as much as she did. She had been planning this gift since Tili's birth, two years ago, but it had taken that long to put it together.

Tauriel welcomed Dis in. Tili ran to her and threw his arms around his grandmother.

"Hello my sweet." She sat down in one of the smaller chairs in the room, holding the squirming toddler in her lap. "I've brought over Tili's gift."

"But his birthday isn't until tomorrow," Tauriel said.

"I know, but I wanted to give it to you tonight. It's really a gift for the both of you to share."

Dis slid the book to Tauriel, who gently untied the leather straps that kept the book shut. She opened the book to the first page and her hand flew to her mouth. It was the most beautiful picture of Kili's laughing face. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Ori drew the pictures. He's very talented. Turn the page, there's more," Dis explained.

Tauriel hated to tear her eyes from Kili's face, but she turned the page. This one had a full body portrait of Kili, holding his sword in one hand and his bow and quiver slung over his back. The next page had a picture of Kili and Fili together, sitting on the ground, laughing at some private joke. Tauriel looked up into Dis's moist eyes.

"This book," Dis pointed at the beautiful picture, "is for you to share with Tili. Ori has made the most incredible drawings and I have written as many stories of Kili, Fili, Thorin and myself as I could think of. Read the stories to Tili. Show him pictures of his father. Teach him about his heritage."

Tauriel nodded, unable to speak. She flipped to the next page which was a drawing of Fili's smiling face. The next two drawings were of Thorin. There was one of Dis, one of Tauriel and one of Fili and Eradan. The rest of the book were Dis's stories, written in beautiful Westron script.

"I talk to Tili every night and tell him of his _addad, _but I've never had much to tell him. This will be so wonderful." She turned the book back to the first page and looked at Kili for a moment. Then she turned the book so it faced Tili. "Look Tili," she pointed to Kili's picture. "It's _addad_."

Tili looked at the picture, but showed little interest in it. Tauriel turned the pages again and when she got to the one of Kili and Fili together, Tili got excited.

"Fiyi!" he said.

"Yes dear, that's Uncle Fili."

She turned the page again. "Fiyi!" she said again.

He showed no interest in Thorin, only to get excited again upon seeing his grandmother and mother.

"This is so wonderful. Very soon he will know Kili and Thorin's faces." Tauriel looked at the pictures of Kili again. "This is so like him. I never thought I'd see his face again."

Dis nodded. "Ori did a wonderful job."

"Yes. I can't wait until bed time now. I want to read these stories. Dis, this is the most incredible gift Tili will ever receive. Thank you." She reached over and hugged Dis.

"I just wanted to give it to you tonight, before tomorrow's party. I felt this was too special to give given then."

"May I show it to Fili?"

"Of course, although you might not get it back," Dis smiled.

That night, Tauriel sat next to Tili's bed. The new book was in her lap. Tili leaned up against her leg. She opened the book.

"This is _addad_. She how he has dark hair, like yours? One day you will know this is your father. Now, let's read a story about _addad _when he was a little boy." She turned to the first story and began to read it out loud.


	25. Chapter 23

The celebration that evening had been nice and Fili was happy to have spent it with his friends. It was his two year anniversary since becoming King. Now he was at his home, sitting in front of the fire in his undershirt and trousers, his feet stretched out in front of him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was very content tonight. Good food, good friends and laughter was the best way to spend an evening.

His eyes flew open at the sound of someone knocking at his door. He stood up, grumbling and wondering what had happened that needed the King's attention at this hour. He grabbed his coat off a peg near the door and put it on before opening the door.

"Ori!" Fili said in surprise and relief.

"Hello, Fili. May I come in?" Ori asked timidly.

"Of course," Fili opened the door wider. Ori came in holding something large and rectangular, covered in a large blue silk cloth. "I hope all is well," Fili said when he closed to door and turned to see a nervous Ori.

Ori nodded. "Yes Fili, it's just, I have a gift for you. Two years of being King."

"That's very kind of you, but you don't need to give me a gift," Fili blushed a bit.

"I know, but, well, here," he held out the object.

Fili gently removed the silk cloth and found himself looking at a large framed drawing of Fili and Kili, together, arms around each other's shoulders, laughing. Fili stared, completely speechless at the sight of his brother's laughing face. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I hope it's alright," Ori said nervously. "I mean, I hope I haven't been too presumptuous or over-stepped my boundaries, it's just I thought you might like to have a picture of your brother." Ori looked at his king with tears in his eyes. "You aren't the only one to miss him, you know. I miss him too. All of us in the company do."

Ori suddenly found himself embraced in a crushing hug. They held onto each other for several moments, crying and taking comfort in their friendship and shared love of Kili.

"Thank you. This is the most wonderful gift I have ever received."

Ori laughed into Fili's shoulder, "Better not let Eradan hear you say that."

Fili laughed and let go of his friend. Ori dried his face with his mitten covered hands. Fili went back to the picture and held it out in front of him.

"I have one more picture for you." Fili turned in surprise and watched as Ori pulled out a small golden frame from his pocket. He handed it to Fili. It was a portrait of Thorin. It wasn't the same Thorin who led their quest. It was the Thorin Fili had know growing up. His loving uncle who had raised him and his brother. There was a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Fili's tears fell freely.

"Ori, this is," but he couldn't finish. He didn't need too. Ori knew and he placed a kind hand on Fili's shoulder.

"Tomorrow, ask Tauriel to see her new book. Your mother and I worked together on it. It's for Tili's birthday. I drew some more pictures of Kili and the rest of your family and your mother wrote some stories down about you and Kili as dwarflings." He sniffed and rubbed his nose on his mittens again.

"Oh no," Fili laughed in his tears. "I can't thank you enough for what you have given me tonight. I will treasure these, always."

"Your welcome. Well, good night, Fili."

Ori accepted another hug from Fili before he took his leave. Fili looked back to the picture of him and Kili. He sat down in front of it, staring at Kili's face. He could easily remember the way Kili would throw his head back when he laughed and he could hear Kili's laughter ringing in his ears. Fili put his head into his hands and cried.

Several minutes passed when he felt soft hands on his shoulders.

"Darling?" Eradan spoke quietly. "Are you alright?" She looked at the picture sitting on the table in front of her husband. "Is that?" she started.

Fili lifted his head from his hands and cleared his throat. "Eradan, meet my brother Kili. Kili," he spoke to the picture, "this is my wife, Eradan."

She stared at the picture for several moments, looking at her brother-in-law's face for the first time. He looked nothing like Fili. His hair was dark and he stood taller and slimmer. His nose was longer and straighter, his eyebrows arched differently and his smile was broader. He was very handsome and she could see why Tauriel had fallen in love with him. She smiled, looking at the other side of the picture at her husband. He was smiling, his lighter, wavy hair fell around his shoulders. She loved him more than words in any language could say.

"Who made this?" she asked.

"Ori. He just brought it over."

"Tili looks a lot like him, doesn't he?" she smiled.

"Aye, that he does. And look," he held out the small frame of Thorin. "This is my Uncle Thorin."

Eradan took the smaller picture into her hands, in complete awe of the dwarf in front of her. He was handsome and majestic. "This is Thorin?"

"Yes. Very kingly, isn't he? I always knew I'd be king one day, but I had hoped Thorin would be king first. He would have been the best to rebuild Erebor."

"You've done a wonderful job, but your right, he looks every bit a king. He's very handsome, although not so much as you." Eradan gave the picture back to Fili.

"Thank you," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Why do you thank me? I've done nothing."

"Nothing? For the last three months, you have been the most wonderful wife a man could ever hope for. You've been patient with me during the darker moments of my life when the pain of missing my brother and uncle seemed to try and drown me. You've held me and loved me."

"I will always hold you and love you, anytime you need me." Eradan held him close. She felt his lips move to her ear.

"Will you hold me and love me tonight?" he whispered.

"Anytime you wish," she breathed, looked up into his face and kissed him.


	26. Chapter 24

**Warning: This is going to be a birth chapter and this time, Fili is on the birth side of the door, not pacing and waiting on the other side. It's a little gritty, but nothing too graphic. Still, if you aren't comfortable with it, just skip to the end and read the last little bit. :) Thanks again for everyone's kind comments and reviews.**

* * *

"Gnahh!" Eradan's cries ripped through Fili. Her body, which had been pushed up against his chest relaxed and she panted.

"It's hurts. I'm tired," she breathed.

"You're doing great," Fili whispered into her ear, but one look at the healers told him all was not well. They had been through this twice before and it had not been this difficult. They had been nervous at the birth of their first child, but it had gone well. The second baby's delivery had been equally smooth. Birth was painful and tiring, no doubt, but they had gone as smoothly as could be. Fili could tell this was different. It had gone on longer and Eradan was in more pain than the other two births had caused her.

Fili gave a pleading look to the two healers, but they shook their heads.

The elder of the two spoke, "Sire, the baby's turned wrong. He's stuck and unable to descend. We can't reach him to turn him around. If something doesn't happen soon," the healer let the sentence hang, but Fili knew the end. If something doesn't happen soon, they would lose the baby and quite possibly Eradan.

Fili felt the change in his wife's body position with the oncoming contraction before a cry of pain could escape her lips. She leaned hard up against him, her back into his chest, and she squeezed at his hands. Her cry was heart wrenching. He couldn't lose his beautiful beloved wife. When the contraction ended and she was panting once again, he shifted from under her.

"Eradan, listen to me. I'm not leaving you, but I'm going into the next room to get Tauriel. She might have some medicine to help you. Alright?" Fili asked.

Eradan nodded her head once. Fili laid her gently up against some pillows. Tauriel was waiting in their sitting room with Dis. Tili, who was fourteen now was babysitting his two young cousins, Hael, who was six and Ceard, who was three, back at his home. Fili was grateful for Tili being old enough and responsible enough to babysit during this time.

"Fili?" Dis asked when he came through the door. His appearance and worried expression alerted his mother and Tauriel to trouble. "Fili, what's wrong with Eradan?"

"The baby's turned wrong and is stuck. They are afraid that the baby won't turn on his own and they'll both die."

Dis's hand flew to her mouth in a gasp.

"Tauriel," Fili begged, "Can you help her? She hurts so much and I don't want to lose her."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do." They all followed Fili into the room. Eradan was in the middle of a contraction. Her voice was hoarse. Fili took his place behind his wife.

"Tauriel's here," he spoke quietly into her ear. "She's going to help."

Tauriel sat on a chair between Eradan's legs. "Eradan, I'm going to help you. Now, whatever you do, do not push. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how desperate you feel, don't push until I tell you too. Scream, yell, squeeze Fili's hands into oblivion, but do not push. Do you understand?"

Eradan nodded weakly and let out a cry of pain as Tauriel began her work. Tauriel chanted quietly in her own language, her face in total concentration. The room was still apart from Tauriel's chanting and Eradan's panting. Neither the healers nor Dis moved.

Fili felt his wife stiffen again. She crushed his hands and yelled. Fili could do nothing except kiss his wife's hair and endure the pain in his hands, knowing that whatever pain he felt was nothing compared to hers. Tauriel continued to work, doing her best to turn the baby and dislodge it from Eradan's pelvis.

"That's good, Eradan. Just keep breathing. Nice deep breaths," Tauriel spoke gently. They went through another contraction like that. Fili could tell Eradan was fading from them. Whether from exhaustion or death, he did not know, but he was terrified.

"Tauriel, we're losing her," Fili cried out.

A moment later Tauriel let out a small yell of triumph and Eradan let out a scream of pain unlike any she had made before. Fili would have left more scared than before if not for the smile of Tauriel's face.

"I got him turned," she announced. "Next contraction, Eradan, push hard."

"I can't," Eradan whispered. Her eyes were closed and her sweaty hair plastered to her face. She panted weakly.

"You can and you must. The baby will come now," Tauriel told her.

Eradan took several deep breaths in preparation before the contraction began. She made no noise as she put every ounce of strength she had left into pushing the baby from her body. Tauriel's chanting became louder and more rhythmic until she let out a cry of joy. A tiny baby was in her hands. She turned the babe over and began rubbing vigorously at its back.

She whispered in Sindarin, "_Come on, little one, breath_."

Moments later the room was filled with the wail of a newborn and Fili let out the breath he had been holding. Tauriel placed the baby on Eradan's chest. Eradan's body relaxed. She smiled before losing consciousness.

"Eradan!" Fili cried. The healers were by her side in an instant, examining her.

"It's alright sire, she's alive," the healer said.

Tauriel had removed the baby from Eradan's chest and was wrapping it in a blanket. Fili watched her. He noticed his white-faced mother was still standing at the door watching the events.

"Is he alright?" Fili asked.

"It's not a he," Tauriel smiled. "It's a she and so far, she seems to be fine, except for a large scrape on her nose, but that will heal quickly. She took the baby to Fili, who was getting out from behind his wife. The healers laid Eradan down and attended to her. Fili took the bundle of blankets from Tauriel and looked into his daughter's face. There was a large, bloody scrape down her nose, from where she had been pushed up against her mother's pelvis, but her eyes were open wide and she stared at her father's light blue eyes with her dark blue ones.

"Hello my little princess," Fili cooed. "You gave us quite a scare. I'm sure I aged ten years in the last few hours thanks to you." He pulled the baby close to his body.

Dis came over and laid a hand on the baby's head. "Oh little one, you're beautiful."

Fili looked up to Tauriel, who was smiling gently. "Thank you Tauriel. Thank you for saving my wife and daughter's lives."

Several hours passed before Eradan woke. She was tucked warmly into her bed. She tried to sit up, but yelped in pain and laid back down.

"It's alright, darling," Fili said. He had been sitting next to her, holding the baby, since the healers had left. Tauriel and Dis had left earlier to go back to Tauriel's apartment to make sure the boys were well. Dis promised she would bring them home in the morning to see their new baby sister.

The baby had been cleaned and dressed and was sleeping soundly in Fili's arms. He had been unable to do anything but watch her tiny face, amazed by the miracle of life and trembling at the knowledge that he had almost lost her.

"The baby?" Eradan asked.

Fili held the baby up for Eradan to see before placing her in Eradan's waiting arms. "It's a girl."

"Really?" Eradan laughed, looking at the tiny face. The baby had woken upon being moved about and was now looking into her mother's face.

"Yes, really," Fili kept his hand on his daughter's back. He wasn't sure of Eradan's strength yet.

"Help me sit up, will you?"

Fili gently helped Eradan into a sitting position, placing as many pillows and he could find behind her, to support her. Eradan opened her nightdress and pulled the baby to her breast. The baby began to noisily eat. Fili smiled. After all the pain and trauma, the baby was here and she and Eradan were fine. Recovery would be longer and harder than after the first two babies, but it wouldn't be long before all would be back to normal.

"Three children in six years," Eradan sighed. "We are going to wait a few more years before the next one."

Fili smiled. "Anything you say." He didn't care if they never had another child. He had three and he had his wife. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. He looked at the picture of him and Kili that hung on the wall. It had hung there these last twelve years and Fili had often talked to it. To Kili.

He had introduced all his children to Kili and Thorin's pictures and hoped that they could somehow see them. He was sure his brother and Thorin were smiling at them. And somewhere, deep in Fili's mind, he was sure he could hear Thorin's rumbling voice congratulating him and Kili's jolly laughter.

"What should we call her?" he turned his attention back to his wife and daughter. His daughter. He liked the sound of that.

"Well, I like Aberfa."

"Aberfa?" Fili spoke it out loud, considering it. "It's pretty. I like it."

"Good, it's settled then," Eradan smiled.

Fili stuttered a bit. "What? We've chosen already? Just like that?"

"Sure, unless there is another name you like more that you want to suggest."

"No, no," Fili said, sitting on the side of the bed, facing his wife. "Aberfa's fine. It's beautiful. Just like her. Just like you." He leaned in and kissed her.


	27. Chapter 25

"Good Tili," Fili said. "Move your feet."

Fili had one sword in his hand and a shield in the other. He preferred a sword in each hand, but Tili wasn't ready for that, yet. The motions were slow, giving Tili a feel for the movement. He blocked, parried, and attacked in smooth motions. His elf side gave him ease of movement and grace on his feet, but his dwarven side gave him the strength to wield the heavier dwarven swords.

At twenty, he was well over a head taller than Fili, but Fili suspected he would never be as tall as an elf. His shoulders and chest were broad, like a dwarf. He was very quick to learn and eager. His hair was the color Kili's had been, but it wasn't quite so wild. He was a happy person, but still held an air of elvish mystery. That was the only thing that ever really irked Fili, but Fili knew if that was the boy's worst fault, he could over look it.

"Good. Let's try it faster now," Fili said. Tili nodded and they went through the training movements again. Fili could feel Tili's confidence grow and with that, his strength.

After several more runs through the exercise, they took a break. They sat together and drank water from their pouches.

"You're doing much better. You'll have this down very soon, but you must always practice. Never get over confident in your skills."

"I know, uncle," Tili said. "Mother says the same thing."

"You will always do well by listening to her," Fili said. He laughed at himself. Twenty years ago he could never have paid an elf such a compliment.

"I do well by listening to you too, uncle," Tili smiled.

Fili couldn't help but smile back. Tili, like his father, always knew just the right things to say.

"How's your studies going?" Fili asked, trying to turn the attention back to his nephew.

"It's good," Tili sat his water pouch down. "Mother's teaching me to use a long bow, like hers, but I think I prefer _Addad's_ recurve bow. The range isn't as far, but it's faster and I'm more accurate."

Fili nodded. He liked when Tili referenced his father.

The next part of the conversation, Tili signed in Iglishmek, the dwarven sign language. Fili was taken by surprise and it took him a moment to realize what his nephew was saying.

"Mother's not impressed when I sign Iglishmêk over the dinner table," Tili signed. "She's afraid I'm using it to make mischievous plans with my cousins."

Fili laughed. "Which you probably are."

"I would never try to be mischievous over the dinner table. Not when you and Aunt Eradan know what I'm saying," Tili smiled.

Fili grinned. His own sons were learning the silent language and Fili often saw them signing to each other, forgetting that their parents could understand what they were saying. The brothers were teaching it to Aberfa and she was better at communicating through Iglishmêk than they were.

"What about your Sindarin lessons?" Fili asked. He wasn't terribly pleased at having Tili learn the language of the elves, but he was half elvish and it was only right he learned the languages of both of his heritages.

"Master Lainor says that I speak Sindarin with a Khuzdul accent," Tili smiled.

Fili laughed again. "Good, never give that up." He was very pleased with this news. Despite the good relations between his kingdom and the elf kingdom and his love for his elven sister and nephew, Fili still took some secret delight in irking the elves in any way he could. He loved the idea of his nephew speaking Sindarin with a Khuzdul accent. He was sure he could hear Thorin's deep chuckle.

"Uncle, when can I start training at the forges?"

"You want to learn smithing?" He never pictured Tili doing this. He had always assumed Tili would be a weapon's master, like his mother, but he was pleased with this, another part of Tili's dwarven nature shining through.

Back, long ago, before Thorin's quest for Erebor, Fili and Kili had both learned blacksmithing. They worked well as a team, able to anticipate each other's movements and swings of the other's hammer. They had never gotten as good as their uncle, as their time was cut short by the great quest, but back in the day, they had been pretty decent. Since becoming king, Fili had never had the opportunity to get back into the forge, but he didn't think he could work alone. Not without Kili. He planned on his own sons being trained in the forges when they were old enough. It was the dwarven way, even for royalty. Thorin had been a master blacksmith.

"If you are interested, you could probably start soon. It may not suit you, but it's a handy skill to know."

"Did you learn?"

"Oh yes. Your father and I trained and worked together. We were taught by the best." Fili answered.

"By Thorin, you mean?"

Fili nodded. "He was very good. He learned here in Erebor by the greatest blacksmiths of the time and all through our exile, he worked at the forges of men and dwarves until we returned here."

Tili looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would like to learn."

"Well, I've got no objections to it, but you must continue with your other studies and training. You're young, Tili," he laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "You've got plenty of time to learn."

Fili wasn't sure how long Tili would live. There was no way of knowing if he was immortal like the elves or not, but even if he weren't immortal, Fili had the feeling Tili would easily outlive a normal dwarf lifespan. He was only twenty, with hundreds or maybe thousands of years ahead of him. There was plenty of time to learn a trade.

"How about we go through the exercises a few more times?" Fili asked. "Then we can head in for dinner."

Tili was quick to be on his feet, eager to train with his uncle. Fili was nothing but proud of his nephew. He hoped Thorin was proud of how Fili was as an uncle to Tili as Thorin had been to him. More of a father than an uncle.

He hoped Kili approved of how he treated his son. He knew one day he would have to face them both again and answer to them for his actions. He wanted to make sure he was greeted with smiles and not looks of disappointment.


	28. Chapter 26

They were all gathered around his bed. He could see them all, even if his eyes were dimming. Tauriel and Tili were there, towering tall above the others in his room. Tauriel stood tall and elegant. Her eyes were red. Tili was only a head shorter than his mother, but since he was over two hundred years old now, he would not be growing anymore.

Seeing Tili always made Fili's heart swell. He was as proud of his nephew as he was any of his sons. Tili looked so much like Kili that in Fili's old age, he had accidentally called his nephew Kili one more than one occasion. Tili always insisted this did not bother him in the slightest. In fact, he always said he was happy to be mistaken for his father, a person he never knew, but loved dearly.

Fili looked at his four children that stood at his bedside. The sight made his heart warm. If only sweet Aberfa was still here. She had died from an illness when she had been a very small dwarfling of five. He would see her again. Very soon. His eldest son, Hael, had been King Under the Mountain for twenty years now and he was doing an excellent job. The other two sons were skilled craftsmen and excellent diplomats. All of his sons were fierce warriors and had already seen their share of war. His one living daughter was beautiful. She was as strong, as fierce and as loyal as her brothers, but she had a calmer head and turned out to be excellent as a strategist, whether it be in battle, the running of Erebor or the domestic issues of her family. Hael leaned heavily on his sister's advice in many matters and had made her his advisor. Fili was immensely proud of them all.

Fili had lost count of the number of grandchildren he had, but he knew he could die with the great knowledge that through them, the line of Durin would continue for centuries to come and Erebor would remain the greatest of the dwarven kingdoms in Middle Earth. Thorin and Kili had given their lives for Erebor and Fili had dedicated his long, long life to making the kingdom a place Thorin would had been proud of.

But now, Fili's time was ending. He passed his three hundredth birthday several years ago, long outliving the normal dwarf lifespan of two hundred and fifty. He was sad to say goodbye. He loved his family more than anything. But he was not afraid of his death. In fact, his heart was dancing in his chest because he knew he would soon be with Kili again. All these centuries later and he still missed his brother. But, he would soon be with him again, and Thorin, and his mother and his father, his beautiful wife and baby Aberfa. What a reunion it would be.

He said words of comfort and blessing to each of his children. Then, he held out a hand to Tili. "I can't wait to see your father again. I've got so much to tell him about you. You have made me proud and I know Kili is proud of you too."

"Uncle," Tili choked on a sob.

"Take care of your mother."

"I will Uncle Fili. I love you," he hiccupped. Tili reached out and stroked at a braid in Fili's hair, like he had done as a child. "Tell _Addad_ hello from me."

Fili nodded. "You have made me a very proud uncle." He blinked his eyes. It was getting darker. "Tauriel?"

"I'm here, Fili," she whispered, suddenly at his side.

"Thank you for saving me and giving me a long life to live."

"My king, my friend. My brother," she smiled through her tears. "Give Kili my love."

"I will, my sister. I will."

He held out his hands to his other children. They all took his hand in theirs and he felt their warmth and their love radiating from them. Several more hands came to rest on his chest and shoulders.

"I love you all, so very much. You have made me proud and happy." Fili closed his eyes and smiled. Several moments later, sobs rose from everyone in the room as Fili breathed his last. They loved him and would miss him greatly. The greatest king Erebor had ever seen was gone. Soon the bells of mourning would sound and the entire kingdom, would know of Fili's death.

Tauriel smiled, despite her tears and the hole that had just formed in her heart. She knew Fili was with Kili now. No one else in that room had known Kili. She wasn't sure if there was anyone left alive in Erebor who had known Kili. Only her. She alone knew of Fili's joy in being reunited with his brother. He had lived a good, long life. Now it was time to go home and be by Kili's side again.


	29. Chapter 27

**This is my last chapter. I want to thank you all for all your kind comments, reviews and ideas. This has been great fun for me to write and has helped me through a writer's block I was experiencing with a book I'm working on (non-Middle Earth related, :) ). I hope to continue to see you all around the fanfic website. Keep writing!**

* * *

The darkness didn't last long. A bright light grew before Fili's eyes. He ran to it, feeling lighter and stronger than he had in centuries. He could see Kili in the light, his arms were opened wide waiting for his brother to fill them. Fili ran to Kili and hugged him with a strength that would have made a bear seem weak. He never wanted to let go of his brother. He opened his eyes and saw Thorin standing behind Kili. Thorin's smile was broad and he laughed as Fili threw his arms around him.

"Well done, Fili," Thorin's deep voice rumbled in Fili's ear.

Fili looked up and saw his mother and father. They hugged him and congratulated him on his good life. Eradan, his beautiful wife, was there. She sweetly kissed him and welcomed him home. Finally he saw another beautiful young woman, who looked very much like Eradan.

"Aberfa!" He picked up his daughter and swung her around. She laughed.

Kili came up and draped an arm around his brother's shoulder. Fili had missed that gesture for so long. "So," Kili said, "what did you think of my son?"

Fili laughed. "I hope eternity is a long time, brother, because I've got some stories to tell you about that boy of yours."

Everyone laughed. They led Fili further into the light. He was going home. He would spend the rest of forever with his brother and his family. It was where he belonged.

FINIS


End file.
